Jealous Enemies: Hidden Lies
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my fourth story. Same rules apply, read and review. I'm on my new laptop (Second) all thanks to my mom! Luv ya Mother! Anyway's please read one of my story, ****_Hard to believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate. _**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

She was woken up with a firm hand shaking her lightly on the shoulder. She cracked open her eyes to see a blurry version of the owner of the house. She slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her arm's above her head. The man walked over to her night stand to turn off the noisy alarm clock.

"I don't know why I bother to buy you a alarm clock if your just going to ignore it." The man muttered. He set the alarm clock back down before turning to the door. "Be ready in an hour for school." He spoke and with that, he left, closing the door behind him. She ran a hand through her tousled hair, sighing. Today she would be starting school in the middle of the school year. New teacher's, new students, new enemies. She was sure that was to come. It always did.

Sighing once more, she hopped out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out some clothes before heading to the hall way bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she walked to the sink to place her clothes on top. Looking away, she started to peel the clothes from her form which consist a black tank top, boxer shorts and under garments. She soon started the shower and hopped right in. Taking the soap and cloth, she worked up a lather and started to scrub herself with the soapy substance.

Half an hour later, she was freshly cleaned and dressed. She was dressed in a short corset dress that had short sleeves and came down past her thighs. Black fish-net stockings with some combat boots. Two black bracelets supported her wrist as she rocked black finger-less gloves. Black nail polish was colored on her nails. Her hair reached the middle of her back. The end's curled outwards as her bang's was swept to the side, covering her left eye. Putting eye liner on, she was ready to go.

She ran down stairs and into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, he was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. She sat in the chair with the hot plate of food and dug in.

It was silence between the two. The only noise that was heard was her fork scraping off her plate as she continued to eat. Minutes later, she stood up, taking her plate and putting in the sink and began washing it. Once done, she turned around, leaning back on the counter. She looked towards the man that seemed to be thinking.

"Thanks." She muttered, knowing he heard her. He turned his cold blue eyes towards her before they soften a little. He nodded at her in return. More silence.

She drifted her eyes to the side, avoiding his stare. He eyed what she wore for a few moment's but didn't say anything. If she wanted to dress like that then it was her choice, he had no input to it. Taking one more sip of his now warm coffee, he set the cup down before standing. He started to head out the kitchen and she followed.

Picking up her bag, he hand it to her. She placed it on her back as she followed him out the house.

They was across the street from the school. All different student's wandered around the building like parasites. It disgust them. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He rudely ignored them, looking straight ahead. She did this every time she goes to a new school, which was a lot. Always getting suspended for fight's and such.

She sighed as she knew he wasn't going to change his mind. She looked back straight ahead and slightly glared at the students. She had a feeling this was going to turn out for the worst.

"Hitomi" She looked back up at him.

"Try not to get into trouble this time. You remember what happen last time you disappointed me, correct?" He threatened, eyeing the student's that looked their way. She brought a hand up to her arm at the mention of that. Memories of her last punishment was horrible.

"Yes." She said weakly. She looked down. She hated disappointing him but she had no choice. It's what she's best at anyways.

She felt strong finger's bring her chin up and she soon seen those cold eyes from this morning. She gulped silently, shaking slightly.

He gave a faint nod before letting his hand drop to his side."Go." He softly commanded. With a shake of her head, she ran off. He watched as she quickly entered the building without giving anyone a look. He knew he shouldn't be hard on her but it's hard not to when her face bring's back so many memories. The look in her eyes, the eyes that use to sparkle when she happy were gone. Now they was filled with loneliness and more.

He's been with her most of her life now and could tell she was slowly dying on the inside. All the thing's she wanted, he could easily get except for one thing, the love of a family. That's the huge piece missing in her heart. And that was killing her. That and also the torment, the moving to house to house when little, the bullshit they put her through. He couldn't let that go pass him without a care. Over the years he thought he would never have to see their faces again but that all changed when she collapsed on his footsteps that night.

His heart was always cold, that was until he met her. He could never forget that day. He will protect her from any harm that comes her way. With one more look towards the school, he turned to leave. Getting inside the car, he drove away.

On the way back, his mind wandered for a bit. The two necklace's that was around her neck. One of them being a small silver heart locket. She never took it off as she was grateful for even getting it. The other one was half of a heart that had a small diamond on the bottom, a strange blue color. That one she also never took off either for some reason. He had to ask her about it later.

He speeded up slightly.

She had already went to the office to retrieve her schedule for the remaining school year. She just hope she'll actually be able to stay here without trouble. She was told to stay back a little so she could be introduce to the principle. So wait she did.

It was only a couple minutes until she heard the gossiping to die down in the hall, meaning everyone was in their first period class. She sighed. Why did she have to wait for the stinking Principle? Doing an introduction wasn't really necessary as she wasn't trying to draw that much attention to herself. Today was already starting to bite her in the butt.

15 in a half minutes later, that's when the Principle walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting, had to settle some business with some troublemakers. I'm Mr. Hiroshi, the principle, and you must be Hitomi Kiyuki." The some what fat man stated. He had dark brown hair that was neatly combed in the middle. He outstretched his hand to her. She nodded and shooked the man''s hand. "Come, your classmates awaits you." A huge smile was present of his face as he held the door for the small girl. She didn't say nothing but walked out.

They walked down a few halls before they made it to their destination. 'Room 406...' She thought. The room read science in bold letters. Pictures of science was plastered everywhere on the door and wall next to it.

"Shall we?" He asked. She didn't say anything but stared through the glass window. She could see kid's talking, running around and object's being thrown in the air. Mr. Hiroshi seen this, smile gone from his chubby face as it was replaced with anger. He barged right in, his face seething red.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He yelled, furious. Pan just stood in the back watching as everyone frozed in their spot's. "IN SEAT'S, NOW!" They all scrambled into their seats and looked at the man. That's when they noticed the smaller child behind him.

He sighed heavily before turning his attention to quiet teen. He motioned for her to enter the classroom and she did. She stood a good distance away from the fat man as she looked around the room. All eyes was on her. A sudden rush of nervousness took over her form as she down-casted her eyes to her boot's, finding them very interesting.

"Everyone, Meet Hitomi Kiyuki. She's the new student we was expecting for some time now. And since everything's fine now, she's here, and to keep thing's fine, I want everyone to treat her with some respect. Show her around and get to know her." He placed both hand's on her shoulder's before continuing to speak. "She's a little quiet but once you get to know her-" He was suddenly interrupted when the door was slammed open.

"Sorry I'm late class..." His voice died down as he seen his boss in his classroom. He bowed in respect and gave him a confused look. "Am I interrupting something?" The man questioned. Pan eyed him up and down. He wore a black tie, white shirt that was tucked into his pants and black shoes. He wore glasses that gave him that look that screamed nerd. His hair in a weird style. It was up and leaning to the side.

Hiroshi shooked his head no before giving the tall man a smile. "I would like you to meet your new student, Hitomi Kiyuki" The man looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"Hi, I'm your science teacher, Gohan Son."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it for now! Please tell me what you think. Review (Good one's!) And don't forget to read my other story, "_Hard to believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My mate." _Well...Alaterz! n.n  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! I'ma keep this note short, Read and review and Happy Mother's Day, Mother! Luv you with every fiber in my body! lol. Read my other story, ****_Hard To Believe: My Price, My Best Friend, My Mate. _****and have a wonderful day. n.n**

**Summary: ****Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

She dropped her hand from his and looked to the side in awkwardness. Seeing this, Gohan said, "I hope you have a nice school year," before turned to the class. He eyed the classroom for any open seat's. He spoted three open ones in the back corner. 'That's strange.' He thought as he tried to remember who sat there in the back. Brushing it off, he turned back to Pan and pointed to the back. "You can just sit in the back for now." Hitomi nodded and began to head to her desk.

On her way to her desk, all the kid's watched her walk, causing the small teen to mentally roll her eyes at this. 'Like they haven't seen a new student before.' She thought as placed her bag on the floor before sitting down. Some student turned around, trying not to be caught staring but some didn't, not caring. Soon they all turned around as Gohan began teaching.

His teaching's was interrupted when the door slammed open for the second time that day. Everyone including Hitomi lifted her head up to see what was the commotion about. Mr. Hiroshi face was even redder then before.

"Get in there!" He yelled, pointing inside of the classroom. Soon two student's walked in. One of them having spiky hair that was going in crazy directions. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves. In bold letter's spelled Goten. He also wore some dark blue jeans and combat boots. The second had Lavender hair that was cut just above his ears. He wore a black shirt that hugged his form good. He sported some light grey pants with combat boots.

The First one with the crazy hair style had on a nervous smile as he glanced up at Gohan who had his arm's crossed over his chest. The other one looked away in boredom.

"Thank you for bringing them in." Gohan spoke, eyeing the two. Hiroshi nodded and was about to leave when he turned around again.

"You two, Detention!" He yelled, and with that, he left. The one with the Lavender hair sighed loudly at him as the door closed. He stuffed his hand's in his pocket as the first one folded his arm's behind his head.

Gohan sighed loudly as his hand landed on his face. "Just take your seats, I'll deal with you two later." He said, pointing to the back. He shooked his head before turning back to the white board. The two did as they was told.

When they reached there table, Hitomi's head was already down throughout half of the half of the conversation. She was taking notes that was on the board when she stopped as she seen someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see the Lavender haired boy glaring down at her.

He turned around to face Gohan and said, "Gohan," Gohan turned around to raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" He said pointing to Hitomi. Hitomi looked between the boy and Gohan before raising an eyebrow, finally noticing what he said.

Gohan turned around fully to face him. "I do believe that's our new student, Trunks." He spoke, stating the obvious. This still didn't make the teen happy.

"What's she ding in my seat?" He questioned.

"Trunks I don't have time for this, just sit next to her." He said tired of their pointless conversation. He needed to have a serious conversation with the boy and soon. His attitude towards others was getting irritating and causing a disruption in the class.

"Tch." He glared at the girl before taking a seat next to her. The boy sitting on the other side of him. The boy named Trunks leaned back in his seat, looking straight ahead. Hitomi shifted a little in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable. She was getting a bad vibe from him already.

Gohan eyed the two before going back to his teaching's. "As I was saying..."

They was already half an hour into the class when Hitomi zoned out. She already know everything on the board surprisingly. She was currently drawing doodles on the margins of her page. She heard movement from the seat next to her and before she knew it, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her eyebrow's furrowed a bit but she continued to draw.

She could tell he was checking her out as she felt his eyes all over her body. It disgusted her to no end.

Placing the pencil on the desk, she turned to glare at him. "Can I help you?" She said lowly. She watched as he glanced up in front of the class where Gohan stood. He picked up a small stack of paper's. He passed everyone in the front row one and they passed it back.

He didn't respond but still kept eyeing her. It was when he bursted out laughing she gave him a weird look before turning around in her seat as she soon got her work sheet. His friend Goten also gave him a look before doing his own work.

He took the sheet and wrote his name at the top. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you." He stated lowly. She gave one last look before doing her work.

The bell rung loudly and everyone stood from their seats, rushing to leave this class to talk to their friends in the hall. Hitomi took her time gathering her things before standing up. She also noticed that Trunks and his friend Goten also took their time. She had a feeling it was because of her.

She placed her book bag on her back, schedule in hand, and headed for the front of the room. She was about to leave when Gohan pulled her aside.

"I'm sorry about Trunks. He can be...well you know..." Hitomi nodded in understanding.

"It's no problem." She assured him. That earned her a nice toothy smile.

"Well you better be going. Your next class will start soon." He said, fixing the stack of work he had to grade later on today. She nodded and was about to leave when He called out to her. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Where...did you get that necklace from?" He asked, a serious face on now. Hitomi looked down at the necklaces.

"Which one?" She questioned, eyebrow raised. Trunks and Goten was listening to this from a distance.

"The locket. Where did you get that?" He repeated.

"I'm..not sure." She said unsure. Why was he asking this? He nodded slowly, his lip's perched together in a straight line as he stared at her. His hands folded in front of him, covering his mouth.

"You may go now." He said. Hitomi nodded and hurried out of the class, forgetting both teen's listening.

Trunks watched the girl run, he told his friend to hurry up and ran after the girl. Goten nodded not really listening and walked up to him. "Gohan." Goten said sternly. He eyed his brother as he stared straight ahead. He can't do this right now. "I know it's hard to process this but you have to forget about her. She's gone and you know it."

Gohan's eyes shifted to his younger brother, glaring dagger's at him. He was silently telling Goten to walk away with his intense stare but both teen's ignored it and stood their ground. Goten matched his brothers' stare .

"Well talk about this later." Goten stated before walking out of the classroom. Gohan was having a hard time controlling his anger as he felt like smashing something into bits. He knew what he saw and he know he's not imagining things. That necklace. He was sure of it. He couldn't ask personal questions to find out the type of background she have. He was going to have to watch her carefully.

Hitomi hurried through the halls to her locker. Putting in the code, she opened her locker only for it to be forcefully closed in her face. She jumped slightly as she came face to face with the crazed teen. Trunks.

Her shocked state soon turned to one of annoyance as she looked up at him. Just then the bell rung, signaling for student's to go to class. They all scurried along, some watching the two before disappearing into the doors of there next class. Pan watched this and turned and reopened her locker, only to get the same thing but much harder. She looked up at him, about to explode. "What do you want?!" She half said, half yelled. He smirked down at her, liking the reaction he got from her. His eyes drifted lower to the item she held in her small hands. Snatching it, he held it up out of her reach and quickly scanned over it.

"Give that back!" She said, trying to reach to get it but failing as her arm didn't reach it. She jumped up but he still held it high from reach.

"Looks like yo got the same schedule as me." He smirked. She just rolled her eyes at him before jumping again.

"I don't care now give it back!"

He took a step back. He held up his free hand in front of her face to stop her. She gave a confused look at him. "Tell me, what are you here? To think we've met once again, _Panny._" Just the way he said that name had thoughts running a muck in her mind. She had no clue to what he was talking about.

"Panny? Who's Panny? I don't even know you now can I get my Schedule back?" She asked, jumping again but came back down empty handed. She looked up at him. She was starting to hate this kid with a passion.

"Playing dumb I see. You was always good at playing the part." He said rudely. Hitomi looked up, slightly hurt. Already her first day and she was already getting made fun of.

She didn't have time for this. She'll just ask for another one if she had to. She wasn't going to let him think weakly of her by staying rotted in her spot and letting him insult her.

She walked passed him, anger boiling inside her. She wished she had something to take it out on but sadly if she did she might get in trouble, and if she get's in trouble, she's going to get into more trouble when **_He_** finds out, and it's another repeat of the consequence, which she didn't want. She'll just have to hold it in until she get's home and take it out on her pillow.

But before she could take another step, a hand tangled itself into her hair and yanked her back. He pushed her against the lockers and pressed his form into her's. His hands came on either side's of head as he leaned his face closer to her's. She could feel his breath on her face as his nose was barely touching her's. It send chills up her spine. She had no clue to why she was feeling this.

"Same ol' Panny." He chuckled darkly as he said these next words. "You got less than 24 hours to leave this school or else." He spoke in a low but serious tone. Pan raised an eye brow at him in challenge.

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll make your life a living hell."

"I doubt you could do much, Pretty boy." Honestly, after all the bullshit she's been through, what could he possibly do that someone hasn't?

"You wanna bet, Princess? I could have you in tears within less than an hour. Test me." He threatened. She seemed to be unfazed of his threat but she was wondering if he was bluffing or not. Should she test him to see if he'll pull through to his word or if he was trying to scare her. If she didn't, she'll make herself look weak which she was the total opposite. But if she does, she would for sure have a number 1 enemy at the school on her first day.

Letting her pride take control, she lifted up her knee to bring it up to his manhood, catching him off guard. He cursed as his hands quickly removed itself from the lockers to his private area as he fell to the floor in pain. She took a step forward, her fist balled up into tight fist.

"Do your worst. I'm not about to let some stupid teen push me around when they don't even know me. You cannot over power me that's one thing. Another is you don't want me to be your enemy for is I will make Your life a living hell. Try me, conceded prick." 'Man that feel's good!'

"You Bitch." He got to his feet and glared at her. Her schedule crumbled in his hands. "Mark my word, you would pay for that." He said walking up to her. She stood firm in her spot as she watched him. "You made a stupid mistake for showing your face to the world once more. Today is the day where I get even." He finished. Her eyes widen as he gripped the front of her dress forward, giving a good view of her laced black Bra. And before she could do anything, he stuffed the crumbled piece of paper down her shirt before shoving her hard into the lockers.

She stared mouth open as she watched him walk away. Okay, that was it.

She pushed herself off the lockers and ran up to him. And before he could turn around, she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled each other, fighting for dominance. It ended with Pan on top, sitting on his chest as she pinned his wrist down near his head.

"What is your problem?" She yelled into his face. He stared into her eyes as he smirked up at her. He easily switched them over so he was on top. She struggled to get free but after many attempts, she gave up. She glared at the smirking boy on top.

"Get off!"

"Why should I? You attacked me first." He stated as one of his hands came around her neck, holding her in place. She coughed as not much oxygen was getting to her lungs. He shifted himself so he would be sitting on her stomach. Her small hands caught his wrist and tried to ease it off of her but he didn't budge.

"You got one more time to piss me off, Pan. One more time." He said increasing his hold on the young girl before he left go of her and stood. He watched as she sat up and turned to her side to cough before glaring up at him.

She quickly stood up, trying to ignore the pain around her neck. She lifted her hand up to strike him but he easily caught her wrist. He aimed a punch towards her stomach before slapping her in the face hard. The impact causing her to fall to the floor, hitting her head to hard for comfort. Her vision blurred slightly as she slowly turned her head in the direction to where he stood.

"You just made the biggest mistake, Pan." Her eyes started to close as her vision blurred more. And before she could black out into complete darkness, she heard him speak again. "Welcome to Orange Star High, Bitch." The bell ringing in the background, slowly disappearing.

She groaned as she placed a hand on her head. She felt something slight heavy and blocky and she soon sat up holding an ice pack. She held it in her hand as she looked around. She quickly noticed this was the nurses office.

"Your up!" Hitomi turned her head to the side to see a girl with blue hair and sparkling eyes. She wore a sparkling pink halter top with light blue jeans and high heels.

"Umm..." Was all the poor teen could say at this moment.

"You was on the floor in the hall. I kinda saved you, we have pervs in this school..." Her voice trailed off. Hitomi's eyes widen as she soon caught on. Her hands quickly came to cover her chest. She was about to question what when on when the teen chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry they didn't do anything to you..yet. They was just eyeing you like a piece of candy and waiting til the halls cleared to do Kami knows what. That's when I came in. I had to knock some sense into them." She said holding up her fist to prove her point.

"You really did that?" Hitomi said staring wide eye at the girl.

She nodded, a wicked smile danced on her face. "Of course. We girls have to stick together." She jumped up from her seat and stood in front of her. "The names Bra, Bra Brief." She said stretching out her hand. Pan took the girls hand and shooked her hand. She winced as the girl had a strong grip.

"I'm Hitomi." Bra smiled at her.

"Well Hitomi, let's head to the lunchroom." Bra said taking the girls hand and leading her out of the nurses room.

Once in the lunch room, Hitomi looked around her. The place was packed. Everyone talking loudly, laughing, throwing the unwanted vegetables around. Just like a normal lunch room should be. Bra lead her to the lunch line. After retrieving their lunch, Hitomi followed Bra closely to a table. There sat a blonde that was currently texting on her phone.

"That better not be who I think it is." Bra said, jokingly. The blonde girl just rolled her eyes at her as she took her seat. She texted her last few words before putting her phone on the table next to her tray. Hitomi sat down slowly, looking at her choice of food. Pizza with a pear and mixed vegetables on the side. The blonde girl looked between the Blue haired teen to the Dark haired teen then back. Bra caught her eye and eyes widen a little.

"Oh yeah, Marron, this is Hitomi. Hitomi this is one of my best friends, Marron." Bra introduced. Marron smiled sweetly at the girl before stretching her hand over the table. Hitomi did the same and shooked her hand politely, muttering a small Hi.

"Oh this is the new girl, huh?" Marron said eyeing the small teen. "I heard you was in the nurses office, is everything okay?"

Hitomi nodded her head slowly. She wasn't use to being this close to anyone or their kindness except if it was him. And not even he do this most of the time. "I just had a little accident is all." She said lowly.

Marron nodded, seeing the girl didn't feel like talking. 'Must be the shy type.' She thought. She silently approved of the girl. She seemed so innocent to the world around her. Not sure of what to do next. She was kind of short for her age but that's just what makes her adorable.

"So Pan," Marron started. She really wanted this friendship to really work with the three. "Tell us about yourself." She watched as the girl looked down, her eyes fixed on her not warm lunch. Her eyes was glassy, they could tell. It grew quiet between the three. Bra through a look towards Marron as she just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

They was having a silent conversation with each other but stopped as Hitomi stood from her seat. "Excuse me." She said just above a whisper and quickly made her way out of the lunchroom. A tear making it's way down her left cheek.

Bra and Marron looked at each other before sprinting out of their seats and running after the smaller teen.

Hitomi ran even faster as she heard there calls and footstep's coming closer every second. Couldn't they see she just wanted to be left alone? When she turned a corner, she collided with something hard, causing to fall with the person. They both hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow! Watch where your going, Moron!" Screamed a girlish voice. Hitomi shooked her head before looking at the girl under neath her.

"Um..."

"Get off me, Freak!" The girl yelled, shoving her off. Hitomi landed hard on her bottom and winced. She looked up as the girl was now hovering over her. She also had Blonde hair and that was draped over her shoulders and light Brown eyes. She wore A tight purple belly shirt with short shorts and high heels.

"Saki, Are you okay?" Asked the girl next to her. She had violet hair with forest green eyes. She wore A small white shirt that exposed her flat stomach. She wore a mini skirt with knee high boots.

Talk about slutty.

"I'm Fine." She snapped towards the girl beside her. She then shifted her eyes towards the girl on the floor.

"Hitomi!" Came two voices. The girl didn't even have to turn around as she knew who voices was that. Marron knelled beside the girl, asking if she was alright while Bra had a glaring contest with the girl.

Just then the bell ranged and kids from all grades starting filling the halls. They was all heading to their perspective lockers when they watched what was taking place. By now, Bra was currently yelling her head off at the Blonde for her stupidity as Marron had her shares of screams as she turned her anger towards the Violet haired teen who kept defending her friend.

"May'be we should just go..." Hitomi said slowly. Bra didn't look at her as she watched her enemy before her.

"I'm not going anywhere until this slut apologize." Bra said hotly, crossing her arm's over her chest. Marron pulled Hitomi to her feet and also crossed her arm's in the same manor, not moving an inch.

"The only thing your getting is my fist in your face, Princess." She spat as she took another step closer. Bra did the same, challenging her.

"It's not worth fighting over. It was just an accident, it was my fault anyways." Hitomi stated. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't blame this on yourself, half of it's her fault too, not just yours." Marron said. She was ready to pounce on the annoying girl any second.

"Um guys," Pan said as she seen a large group circling around them, slowly growing bigger each second. "May'be we should-" But she didn't get to finish as she watched as Bra threw the first punch at the girl. Her mouth fell open slightly as she stared at the girl now on the floor.

"Alright!" Marron yelled, grabbing the girl's hair before repeatedly punching the girl in the face. The girl screamed in pain as she was dragged on the floor by the Blonde.

"Marron stop!" Hitomi yelled above the cheer's from the other student's but her voice was drowned out as they seemed to get louder. She turned to see Bra and Saki punching the crap out of each other on the floor. She had no idea what to do.

"You Bitch!" Saki screamed as they pulled away. Her hair was a mess as her clothes was ripped and stretched out slightly. She touched her lip to feel a small bump forming, blood seeping out from the cut. Bra wasn't looking too good either but much better than she was. Her hair was just tousled slightly as her shirt hung off her shoulder. She smirked at the work she created. "Your gonna pay for this, Brief!" She yelled as she tackled the teen to the ground. The wrestled each other until Saki was on top. She kept throwing hard punches at the teen as Bra tried to get in her own hits.

The other girl had Marron on the floor but Marron kicked her off of her, throwing her into the lockers hard. Man these girls was strong.

Balling her fist, Hitomi yanked the Blonde's hair back, Giving Bra a chance to kick the girl off. She flew into the crowd behind her with a shriek. Hitomi helped Bra to her feet and asked if she was alright. Bra nodded her head, ready for another round with the girl. If she thought the blue haired teen was done, she had another thing coming.

She had fire in her eyes as she stalked to the fallen teen on the floor. When she stood in front of her, she was about to aim a perfect kick to her stomach when something jumped on her back, tackling her to the ground. Hitomi looked to see Marron getting up from the floor slowly. Saki tackled the two on the floor and the two was beating up the teen badly. Having enough of this shit,Hitomi and Marron quickly joined in the fight, taking control of it easily as they was out numbered.

Two teen's pushed themselves in the front to catch a glimpse of the scene. They stared wide eye as all girls punching, scratching, kicking etc. Goten soon started cheering with the crowd already loving it. Trunks' eyes glared at the dark raven teen as he watched her pound her fist repeatedly into the girl's face.

It all stopped when a teacher came. "Teacher!" A random student yelled and quickly everyone made there way to their classes, leaving the fighting girls on the floor and two teen boys.

Gohan and another teacher came. "Okay, stop fighting." Gohan said sternly. He pulled Pan and Marron off the screaming girl as the other teacher Grabbed Bra and Saki. The violet girl that Pan never caught her name was already knocked out on the floor.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he stared at the boys. "What are you two doing here?" He question, giving them a suspicious look.

They held up their hand in defense. "We didn't do anything." They both said. He rolled his eyes at the two and turned to the other teacher. "Deal with them, I'll take them to Hiroshi's office." Gohan spoke, not wanting to deal with the two troublemakers.

"What? Gohan..." Goten started. They both turned to the teacher who was crossing his arm's over his chest.

Principles office.

"What is with you girls? I swear all you do is fight." Exclaimed Hiroshi as he paced around his office. "Bra," He said, eyes into slit's. "You are too bright to be doing this every week. You must love detention's because you have one heading your way." He said, glaring at the teen. She looked down, a small frown on her face. 'I don't care, Someone needed to put her in her place and I decided to be that person.'

"Marron," He said, in an exasperating tone. "You are no better than Bra. You've also got a detention slip for today." He said turning to the Blonde. She crossed her arm's and pouted. 'Life is so unfair!' Her mind screamed as she mentally teared.

"Saki. I know how you like to stir up trouble in your own twist ways so let me just keep this short, you got detention today and tomorrow. Same for you, Riyeko." Both girls mouth hung open.

"But sir-" He held up a hand to silence them.

"I don't want to hear it, one more from you and that's another day of detention." He said sternly. They both closed their mouth but glared at him. He then turned his attention to Hitomi who sat quietly. "And Hitomi. What happen? This was your first day and your already starting trouble? Shame." He shooked his head disapprovingly. She just sat their taking all the guilt in. She was use to it by now but still disappointing others was never a good feeling.

"Sorry sir," She spoke softly. He walked back to his desk and sat down in his leather chair. He stared at the girl for a moment, his lip's perched together tightly.

"Your free to go." Her head snapped up in shock.

"W-what?"

"Go on before I change my mind." She nodded and quickly stood from her seat. She bowed, muttering a thank you before turning to leave but that was until he called out to her.

"Yes sir?"

"Stay out of trouble for next time You won't be so lucky." Lucky? Heh, she didn't even know the meaning of luck. She couldn't even remember the last time she was ever lucky. Nothing good ever came hurling her way so his words was meaningless. She didn't say anything as she turned to leave the office.

She leaned on the wall outside of the office as she waited for the two teen's to hurry with there small conference. She mentally sighed. She couldn't get in trouble for now on. She made a promise to _**him**_ and she was going to keep it. She was not going to get punished again for her stupid mistakes. If she was going to pull something, she would have to be extra careful now.

The image of his face popped up and she shivered slightly. Shaking her head to rid the thought, footstep's was closing in on her. She looked up to meet cold baby blue orbs that was glaring dagger's at her.

Before she could question his appearance, a hand came around her throat in a tight grip. Her small hands crawled at his arm but was futile as he was unaffected. "What the hell was that back there?" He hissed in her face.

"W-wha-"

"I swear if Saki is in trouble, your dead." He snapped, letting go of her throat. She dropped to the floor holding her neck, coughing. He watched as she struggled to regain her breathing. She looked up at him and glared at him.

"Your blaming me for her mess?" She questioned in a low voice. He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her. She stood on two shaking legs, holding wall for balance. She was still a little weak from her earlier activity.

"Just stay out of her way, got it?" He snapped shoving her into the wall before stalking off. She watched him walk until he turned a corner and was out of her sight. She breathed heavily as she turned to look down at her feet. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Every corner she turned, trouble was always waiting to make her life hell. Her life was like a nightmare that never seem's to end.

She felt something warm roll down her face as her breathing started to become uneven. She quickly wipe her face before heading to the nearest bathroom she could find.

She pushed the door open and surprisingly found no one inside. She quickly made her way inside and into the last stall. She closed the door and locked it before sitting on the toilet. She bit her lip to try to calm her self down but it didn't help as more tears started to fall freely down her small face. Small sob's escaped her lip's as her hands covered her face.

She didn't want to live this life anymore. Everywhere she turned, everyone was there, weapon in hand, ready to strike her any moment. She didn't have a purpose to live anymore. She was useless when needed the most and repeadily disappointed everyone. She had no family, no friends, Nothing! She always wondered why she was brought into this word.

She reached into her pocket and took out the hidden item. Staring at the sharp object, it brought back painful memories. No matter how many times she tries to forget them, they would always find a way back full force. Knocking down every wall she tried to build for many years. They crumbled every time, and she was sick of it. Sick of the torture, the constant disappointment, the emptiness in her heart. She couldn't take it anymore.

Turning her wrist over, she could see the marks from before as they was slowly fading away.

It's been a while since she last did this. She smiled bitterly as she remembered when she promised herself she wouldn't do this anymore.

"Promises are meant to be broken," She muttered as she placed the object above her skin. Quickly lowering the blade, she slit her flesh. She bit her lip hard as Pain racked through her arm. Another sob escaped her lip's as she watched the blood drip from her wrist and into a dark puddle on the floor.

The door suddenly opened and footstep's was heard. She dropped to her knees. The blade falling into the mess on the floor.

The girl froze in front of the mirror as she heard a strange noise. She turned around and noticed one of the door's was closed. She raised an eyeb row before turning around. It was then she heard sniffling and the smell of blood when she turned back around.

"Hello?" She spoke. The sob's seem to gotten louder. "H-hitomi?" She was now standing in front of the stall. Without knocking, she pushed the door open and gasped at what she seen. There she laid in her own mess on the floor.

"Hitomi!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Please review (Good ones.) Alaterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

She shot up in panic. Her breathing harden. Where was she? Was she dead? She really with she was dead.

She looked around the room to see everything white, full of medical objects. Many bed's lined up next to each other. Just where was she? She looked down at her wrist to see it bandaged tightly. Her brows knitted as she stared down at the small cast.

She looked around the room once more, finding no one else inside, she slowly shifted her legs on the side of the bed before standing up, only to sit back down. As soon as she stood, a dizzy feeling quickly made it's way to her head. She lifted up her non-injured hand and put it t her head. What did she hit her head on?

Ignoring the pain from her wrist and head, she stood up once more. She leaned on the bed to balance herself as she kept stumbling. She had a feeling she wasn't in school anymore.

Once she made it to the door, she pressed the button that was on the wall and the door slid open. She stumbled out and into the hall. Getting only a few steps in, she leaned her back on the wall, eyes closing. She tried to think of the last thing that happened before she blacked out. After searching her mind for it, she came to the conclusion that she was rescued but don't remember who.

But right now that didn't matter. She had to find her way out of this place and get home. If she was late she knew she was in for it. Slowly, she started walking again.

When she came to a flight of stairs, her hand grip the railing tightly as the pain hit her once more. She groaned as she started descending the stairs.

"Hey!" Came a muscular deep voice. Pan turned her head to see a man in nothing but spandex shorts with a towel over his shoulder. He stood with his arm's crossed. His hair was spiked upwards as he held a scowl on his face.

Hitomi's eyes widen as she lost her footing and starting hurling down the stairs, screaming along the way. When she reached the last step, she groaned as she had tears in her eyes. "Ow!"

She heard footstep's descending the stairs and before she knew it, she felt herself being yanked up to her feet. The second her feet touched the floor, she took off running.

"Brat!" He yelled after her. She ignored him and took a left. She was in a man's house that was huge. Just what hell happen to her? How did she even get here in the first place? She couldn't even run in a straight line as she was still dizzy from the massive headache, and tripping down the stairs was a bonus.

She couldn't even think straight as many questions ran through her mind. Not watching where she was going, she crashed into something very hard, causing her to trip. She looked behind her see a small cleaning bot struggling to get up as it wiggled on it's back. Pan stood up slowly, eyeing the helpless bot. Once she was sure the thing wasn't some contraption that was out to kill, she lifted the machine up. She had to admit, it was a little heavy but she got him on his feet...or wheels.

She gave the robot a crazed look as it grabbed the girl's ruined dress. She tugged hard on her dress.

Just then, a loud siren popped from the top of it's head and started going off. "Thief! Thief! Thief! Please remove your hand's from the stolen property!"

"Stolen? This is my dress! Let go!" She yelled above the loud siren. The small bot started to slowly move backwards as it's small claws would let up. She was slowly being pulled by the small bot, her shoes scraping against the floor. "Arg! Let. Go!" She screamed, pulling even harder.

Riiiiiiipppp!

Her mouth hung open as she looked at the torn piece in the small robot's hands then back at herself. Her hands quickly lowered to cover her front as it showed a good amount of the front of her black underwear.

"Let go of stolen item, sir!" The robot said, dropping the piece of fabric and rolling towards her. Pan's eyes widen as she she was quick on her heels and began running away from the crazed bot. The siren still screaming through out the building, alerting the other's near.

She made many turns through the random halls. She took a glance back to see the robot not too far behind. "Stop! Thief!" It screamed in a robotic voice.

"Please stop chasing me!" Hitomi yelled, tears in her eyes.

Once she was outside, she stopped, taking a much needed breath. "Thief! Thief!" She sighed as she started running again. Not knowing where she was going, she ran into the next domain.

Running inside, she heard voices from the t.v. and laughter but it all stopped as she fell with a thud. All heads turned to the fallen teen.

"Thief! Thief! Let go of the stolen-stolen-stolen item!" Came the robotic voice. Pan sighed, a anime tear in her eye.

"I didn't steal anything!" She said as she was about to get up when the robot had already caught the back of her dress and pulled on it. They watched the girl struggled to get her dress freed.

Standing up, the blue haired teen waled up to the screaming girl. She pressed the button on the robot's back, turning it off. "Thief! Thief! Thieeeffff...!" Hitomi pulled her dress out of it's hands before looking up.

"Bra?" She questioned. Bra helped the teen to her feet.

"Hitomi, what was you doing...?" Her voice died down as she stared at the front of her dress. Hitomi, now remembering, blushed and tried to cover herself the best way she could. Bra turned around to see Goten looking away, a small blush on his cheeks. Marron mouth was covered by her hand.

"Come on pan, I'll give you some clothes. Marron, let mom know she's awake." Bra yelled over her shoulder as she lead the teen away.

"Kay!"

In Bra's Room

Hitomi was currently looking at herself in Bra's full mirror on the wall. She wore a white shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and showed a little bit cleavage and a little stomach. She had on some short shorts with her own boots. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at her reflection.

"Don't you have anything else?" Hitomi said turning to look at the girl on the queen size bed. Bra looked up at the girl with a confused face. "You look good in it, Pan. " She stood up and walked over to the teen. "You know for a small girl like yourself, you sure got a figure. I'm kinda jealous." Pan's face started to heat up a bit.

She shook her head. "No I don't! And anyways, this isn't my style. I can never pull this off." Bra gave the girl a 'Are you kidding me?' Look before grabbing the small girls wrist. She lead her out of the room.

They walked back down to the living room to see a new face. Hitomi gasped at who she saw sitting next to the Blonde teen. The three all turned there heads to the two that just walked in. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the girl who hid behind the Blue haired teen.

"Guys, tell me she doesn't look good in this." She said moving to the side. Pan's eyes widen as all eyes was on her now.

"I like it." Marron said, shaking her head in approval.

"Eh, I'm not too much of a fashion guy." Goten said turning back to the t.v.. That earned him a smack in the back of the head by the Blonde. He let out a small, "Ow" before glaring at the girl.

She looked up to meet baby blue eyes eyeing her form. She could feel his eyes traveling up and down her body. She went to hid behind Bra again but Bra kept avoiding the girl. She seen how her brother was looking at her new friend and mentally smirked at this. She forced the girl over to the couch and made her sit next to the older teen. She was feeling very uncomfortable at this moment.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Bra announced. At the mention of snacks, Goten ear's perked up and his mouth started to water.

"Snacks? I'll help!" He said eagerly. He ran towards the kitchen as his eyes was in hearts as he thought about the wonder's of their food. Bra motioned for Marron to help and she shrugged her shoulders, already getting bored of the t.v.. The two teen's stood up and headed in the same direction the Spiky haired boy went in. Hitomi caught the sight of Bra's wink just right when she was gone from her sight. The teen gulped as she started to fiddle with her thumbs in a nervous manor. From the corner of her eyes, she could tell he was watching her as he stared blankly at the flat screen.

Trying to take her mind off the boy, she looked around the room in the opposite direction. Her eyes soon caught the curtains of the window. Her eyes looked past the curtains and they widen in fear. It was already past midnight. Just how long was she hear?

She jumped from her seat and ran towards the window. Was her eyes really deceiving her? Nope, not today. As she pushed the curtains away, she could see the already darken skies. No, this could not be happening.

Just as she was about to leave, the three teen's returned. Bra and Marron had on a smirk as Goten eyes was filled with love as he carried a load of snacks to eat. Bra's smirked slowly died as she seen the teen's panic face.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" She questioned, putting the tray with the glasses of soda down on the coffee table.

"I have to go." She stated, her eyes already glassy. She started to walk towards the exit when Bra stood in front of her. She held up her arm's to keep the girl from passing.

"Are you kidding? It's passed midnight, your going to have to stay over for tonight." She exclaimed as she shooked her head.

"You don't understand-"

"Just let the girl go." They both turned to see Trunks with a bored expression as he stared at the two. His eyes met her's for a split second before going back to the other girl. "I'll even walk her home, you that make you feel better?" He questioned.

Bra's face lit up and she nodded. "Very." She answered as she hoped back to the couch happily. Pan eyes widen as she stared at the boy. As their eyes met for the second time, she could of sworn he glared daggers at her. She wasn't going to let this happen.

"N-no!" They all looked at her confused. "I mean, he doesn't have to." She turned to look at the boy who was putting on his shoes. "Really, you don't have to."

"No Hitomi. It's too dark for you to go out at this time of night by yourself." Bra said sternly. "It's either you stay here for the night or have him take you." Pan's mouth opened but she closed it as she glanced back at the window. She sighed.

"Fine but please hurry." She said, glancing at Trunks. He didn't respond as he walked behind the girl.

"Goodnight, Pan!" Bra and Marron called from the door. Pan turned around to give them a small wave.

"Goodnight." She called out, but not too loud so she wouldn't disturb anyone. That's when she seen how big the place was. She heard about this place. It was Capsule Corporation. She couldn't believe she was really there and haven't noticed it before. No wonder it took her a long time to lose the stupid robot.

She turned around and to see a small limo parked in the drive way. Pan stood there as Trunks opened the door. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you getting in?" She looked back up at him confused. Was he opening the door for her?

"Oh um, thanks?" She said unsure whether to thank him or not. She knew he was trying to pull something. The question was, just what was it?

She climbed in and moved over for him. Trunks told her to tell her the driver where to drop her off and she did. He closed the dark screen to give them some privacy. He turned to face her with a serious look. She didn't dare move. May'be if she stayed quiet he'll-

She let out a small whimper as his hand roughly grabbed her chin, turning her face to face him. Her eyes held up slight fear as she stared into his blue ones that seemed to contain hate every time she enters his vision.

In a blink of an eye, the back of his hand connected with the side of her face with force. She shrieked as she held the now redden face. She looked back to him with tears in her eyes.

"Stop the car, please!" She yelled to the driver. She turned to him as she heard him laugh.

"Sound proof, babe." He said glaring at her now. She turned around in her seat to open the door but found it locked. She turned back to him, hurt envy in her eyes.

"Stop the car." She half yelled.

"You don't order me to do anything." He said moving closer to the girl. He tackled her down on the seat of the limo and pinned her down. She kept screaming as she tried to wiggle her way from under him.

The car made a sharp turn causing the teen's to roll on the floor with Pan on top. Her face was inches away from his face when she lifted her head up. She sat up a little and looked down at him with anger. She landed a hard punch to his face, injuring his bottom lip. His eyes glared dangerously as he lifted a hand to his lip to see it bleeding a little, a slight sting to it before looking back at her. Her eyes widen slightly in fear and before she could move, he rolled them over so he'll be on top.

Hitomi blocked the incoming punch to her face but missed the second one as he got her good in the bottom lip also. The car made another sharp turn and they rolled again. She shrieked as they rolled over several times.

Trunks hissed as he landed on the bottom once more. He slapped her off of him as he went after her. This kept up for several moments as they fought to stay on top. It was only minutes until the car came to a complete stop.

They rolled on top of each other with Hitomi on top for the last time. Her hand was on his chest while the other tried to support her weight. She felt a strong hand on her waist, holding her in place. She lifted her dark orbs to meet his.

He watched the teen above him. Her fall over her shoulders as it was tousled. Her shirt was torn a bit, exposing her left shoulder. She had several cuts and new forming bruises in several places, mainly her face. A forming bump was visible on her bottom lip.

She hadn't gotten that much hits in as she was looking worst then him. He had cuts here and there and the busted lip was all he received.

It was silence between them as they just stared at each other. There breath mingling with one another. It was then a small click was heard that Hitomi looked up from his to the car door. She jumped off of him and opened the door. She quickly exited the car and ran.

Her body was aching every where when she reached the door. She turned the knob and slowly entered the house. The warmness hit her skin and caused her to shiver a little. She hoped _**He** _was asleep at the moment. She don't think she could handle him at the moment. She had to clean and cover these cuts and bruises that was sure going to be very noticeable soon.

She closed the door quietly and locked it. She silently prayed he was asleep as she started tip-toeing to her room. She didn't make that far as the light was suddenly switched on. She gulped as she slowly turned to see **_Him _**sitting in the chair with a serious look in his cold eyes.

"Where did you go?" She could tell he was trying to mask his anger in. She looked down as she stayed quiet. She heard movement from where he was, and before she could blink, her chin was grasped tightly for the second time that day.

"I asked you a question. Where did you go?" By now there was tears streaming down her face. "Dammit Hitomi, if you don 't tell me- "

"I-I went to a friend's house but-"

"Did I give you permission to go to your friend's house?" She shooked her head no as a sob escaped her lips. "Answer me!"

"No!"

"What friend?" He questioned.

"My friend Bra."He continued to look at her with murderous eyes as she said this.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" She flinched as His voice boomed throughout the house. She watched as he started to pace around the room, anger written on his face. She had no clue to what he was talking about being killed.

He perched his lips tightly as he glared at her. She flinched as he grabbed at her injured wrist. He looked closely at it and surely enough there was a small spot of blood on it. He looked at it and his eyes widen slightly as he got a better look at the girl.

"What the hell happen to you?"

"I um...I..." She mumbled the last part as she looked down to the ground.

"What? Hitomi, lift up your head and speak louder, I'm not going to say it again."

She lifted her head up to look him the eye. "I said I had a fight and he did this to me-" She couldn't continue what she was saying as a hand slapped her across the face. She caught herself before she fell on the floor. She held onto the arm of the chair as she cried.

"What did I tell you about fighting!"

"It wasn't my fault! He started with me first-"

"That doesn't matter, Hitomi! You can't afford to keep switching schools for actions!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?!" She screamed. He let out a heavy breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair. If he knew taking care of a kid was going to be hard, he would of never did it. She was going to be the death of him. Her sob's grew louder as she fell to her knees.

"Who was the boy you was fighting?" He asked as her sobs decreased. She was now sitting in the chair as he stood in front of her, arm's crossed. "Who was the boy you was fighting?" He repeated. She wiped her eyes before answering.

"..Some kid name Trunks..." She responded lowly.

He bent down in front of her and lifted her chin up to meet his hard orbs. "Stay as far away from those people, do you understand me?"

"B-but why? Bra and Marron was the only one's who actually treated me like their friends!" She said standing up.

'"There not your friends, Hitomi. Stay away from them!" He suddenly yelled. But she stood her ground. Something good has finally happened to her and he wants to take it away from her. Who would do that?

"Well they can be! There the only good thing that's happen to me and you want to take that away?"

"The only thing good, huh? What about me? I did more shit then they did, you ungrateful Brat!"

"Just let me have this!" She yelled, getting into his face. "You don't even know then so what's the problem?!"

"That's it, Hitomi. I don't want to hear it!" He said,as he started walking away from her.

"Not another word? That's not fair!"

"Hitomi!" He snapped. "I said-"

"I don't care what you said! It's my life a-a-and you can't control it!" She was so terrified on the inside. Never in her life has she ever talked back to someone before. She mentally kicked herself for stupidity.

He looked at her for a long time. Silenced filled the air between them as she didn't like it. For all the years she's known him, she knows he don't tolerate anyone's bullshit.

As quick as lightening, he was in front of her. He yanked her up to her feet and pulled her in front of him. "So you think you make the rules around here? Last time I check I own this place. The roof that you live in, It's mine!" He dragged her to the back where his room was. He made her enter the room first before entering himself. He locked the door behind him as he turned his attention back to the small girl. Her eyes was filled with fear as she stared at him. "You don't run things here, child." He started to approached her as he said this. The look in his eyes made her regret speaking her mind. She took a step back. "Looks like I'm going to show you that I'm Always in charge." He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Not too longer than Hitomi left, Goten flew Marron home before heading home himself. When he reached the door, it was already 1:04. He sweat dropped as he seen the time. His mother was going to have a fit.

Opening the door quietly, he tip-toed inside. He closed the door quietly and started tip-toeing but stopped as he seen the kitchen light on. His sweat drop gotten bigger. May'be if he-

"GOOOOTEN!" He sighed as he hung his head low and stalked towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, He stood at the door way. He raised an eyebrow as he seen His parents Gohan and Videl there.

"What's going on here?" He questioned, looking around the kitchen. Gohan frowned at the sight of his younger brother. Some how, something clicked in his mind and his confused expression changed to match his older sibling.

Everyone seen this and looked between the two confused. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Gohan?" Videl questioned, putting her hand's on her hip's.

"We have a new student at the school, Videl." Gohan started, not taking his eyes off the look-a-like Goku. He pulled something out from the back of his pocket and slammed it down on the table. It was a picture of a new born. A baby girl to be exact. Gohan was holding the small infant in his arm's as he smiled brightly into the camera."Her name is Hitomi Kiyuki. In this picture was The day of our daughter's birth. I placed the same locket around her neck and never took it off. The new student had an exact replica of it."

Vdel's eyes widen as she started tearing up. "Gohan..."

"You don't know what your talking about! Goha, that's not her!" Goten yelled.

"How can you be so sure, Goten? And most importantly why are you against me in this?"

"I'm not against you Gohan." He sighed. "I..I just don't want you to get your hopes up and in the end your wrong."

He stared hard into his eyes. "Trust me, I'm not wrong." He spoke. "Pay close attention and you'll see what I see. Until then, don't question me, younger brother." He spat, exiting the room. By now both women was in tears.

'Is it really true? Has he found my grand baby?' Chichi thought. 'Gohan, you better be right.' She lead Videl upstairs for the night, leaving both look-a-likes. Goku walked over to his second Son and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know you mean well, Goten. But don't ever give up on her. She's out there, waiting to be rescued by her family, and we will be there for her. But for now, we need to support Gohan on his choice. If he thinks it's her, it's her. We have no say in this for this is his daughter, not yours, not mines, but his. You'll understand it someday soon." He patted the boy on his back. "Now hurry up and get to bed."

Goten nodded before making his way out the kitchen, not before turning around to glance back at his Father.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...I'll never give up on her. I'll help Gohan find her." And with that, he left. Goku could only smile at his son. He was growing into a strong man just like his Older Brother.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it for now! Please Review and only good ones. Can you figure out who's 'Hitomi' lives with? No? Oh, okay. lml**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shouts outs: Girlie; nena101ism; Fibzki. Thank you guys for reviewing my new story. It means a lot to me. **

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

She slowly opened her eyes. Her visioned blurred slightly as she stared straight ahead of her. She found herself laying on her stomach, one arm hanging off the bed as her body was nearly at the edge. She look towards the night stand to look at the clock. It read 5:46 A.M. in a bright neon color. She blinked back tears as she her body racked with pain. She had new bruises forming in several spots on her body, along with hand marks, bite marks, and scratches. A single tear dropped down her face. There was no answers to why this was happening to her.

Never in her life has she ever expected this from him. Throughout all the places she's been to, this was unexpected. Her heart was into pieces after last night. Her mind couldn't even process correctly. There was only little she could say to express how she was feeling. Sore, Violated, and most Importantly, Hurt.

After all the years of protection, the comfort feeling, it was all gone. Her trust in him was broken the minute his hands laid upon her form. She was so crushed at this point. He took the one thing she had left, the only thing she held with care.

He broken her trust.

It was only a matter of time until her heart was next, and she wasn't sure what she'll do when the time comes...

She jumped slightly as a muscular arm came around her waist, and before she knew it, he was hovering over her form slightly. She felt his teeth nibbling on her right shoulder lightly before he kissed her cheek. He inhaled deeply as he ran his hands up and down her side. "I'm sorry for being a little too hard on you." He muttered in her ear. His breath sending chills down her spine. He felt her shaking under him and he smirked at this.

"As much as I would like to keep you here all day, you have to get ready for school." He pulled away from her as she started to get up. He watched her form, his eyes roaming freely on her body. She slowly exited the room, closing the behind her.

Once the door closed, he laid flat on his back, one arm supporting his head as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. The memories of last night still fresh in his mind. Her screams, her cries for him to stop as he continued his endless torture. She put up a good fight against him last night. The smirked returned on his face. The feisty little thing, she felt good, fuck good, she was great to him. Trying different ways with her, her withering underneath him, her small cries. Just the thought made him hard.

Throwing the covers of his naked form, he stood up and walked out the room. Once in the hall, he could hear the shower running. Smirking, He made his way to the door.

She was sitting on the tub floor, letting the steaming water hit her body. The hot water stinging her body as many cuts laid upon it, But she didn't care. Her life was already filled with pain. She brought her knee's up to her chest and hugged herself tightly. Her tears mixed with the shower water as they came rushing out. Many sob's escaped her mouth as she buried her face into her knee's.

She didn't even hear the door open and closed quietly as footstep's approached her. She was too caught up in her own little world that she didn't even notice the glass screen door slid open.

Feeling a little cold air rush on her skin, her head shot up. She feared to turn around so she didn't. She prayed to herself, hoping it wasn't Him. It was like the God's wanted her to suffer because they ignored her calls for the millionth time. She could feel herself being lifted up. Her body was soon trapped between the wall and his now wet form. He lifted both legs up to wrap around his form to get a much better feeling of her. The feeling of his harden member made her feel disgusted.

"Please," Her voice was just above a whisper. One hand easily supported her, along with the wall as his other hand softly caress her face.

"Let me make it up to you," He said, his voice low. He leaned his head down but she turned her head away, more tears falling down her face. He chuckled at this. He moved his free hand to grasp her chin softly. Turning her face towards him, he captured her lip's in his hungrily. She let out a moan of discomfort.

His hand slowly dropped from her chin to her neck then slowly to her still developing chest, giving it a hard squeeze. As she opened her mouth to scream, he slid his moist tongue in her small mouth, drowning her screams.

They soon broke away breathing heavily, mostly the girl in his arm's. She stared eye wide at him, fear filled in her dark orbs. It gave her that innocent look that he loves to destroy. He moved to position himself.

"No please, not now..." She bit down hard on her bottom lip as he filled himself deep within her. Her arm was draped over his shoulder as her nails clawed at his skin. He couldn't believe how tight of a feel she was. Not waiting any longer, he started pumping inside of her at an inhuman pace. Her grip around his neck tighten as she cried out in pain. This went on longer than an hour. Her body was starting to feel numb from being in the same position for too long. She just hoped this would all end soon.

Half an hour later, she was feeling extremely weak. She begged, plead, cried, she did everything but was rudely ignored. It was then he felt her walls contracting around his member for the hundredth time that day. With a few more last pumping, she screamed as they both came hard.

He slowly started riding out of her before pulling out completely. Her breathing was irregular as she struggled to catch her breath. Their breath mingling with one another. He lazily smirked at the teen. Her bangs covered her left eye as she was starting to regain her breath. Her chest moving, brushing against his as she breath. Her eyes was half way closed as she looked up to meet his eyes. He kissed her full on the mouth as he slowly let her leg's support her own weight. Once her feet touched the floor of the tub, her legs automatically gave out of her. She would of hit the floor if he wasn't there to catch her.

Trapping her body with his once more, his hands started roaming around her body. She didn't even have enough strength to tell him to stop.

Minutes later he pulled away and looked down at her. She was struggling to stay awake but it was getting harder and harder for her every second that past. Bringing her in for one last passionate kiss, he started to help her wash up.

It was already 8:23 A.M. when he finished washing her sore injured body and dressed her. She passed out during the middle of this. He dressed her in some undergarment, a Black shirt that had dark angle on it. On the back was white wings with small splotches of white everywhere. She wore a mini black ruffled skirt with black boots. He carried her weakened form to her room and placed her gently on her bed. He tucked her under the covers before kissing the top of her head.

He watched as her breath was low and even. Her small round face had tear tracks going down it. Her lip's was swollen from his attack. His eyes then wandered to her neck. There laid his hand mark from his activities from last night. He frowned as it had gotten worst over the time. With one more glance at the sleeping girl, he stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

Goten stood in the hall, glancing every 2 seconds from fight to left for a certain Raven haired girl. He meant what he said last night, he wasn't going to disappoint his Father or Brother any longer.

The bell ringed, signaling for the student's to leave the halls and into their classes. With one more glance around the hall, he sighed. Well, he had the same classes as her, minds well just wait.

He started to head towards the science room. Opening the door, Gohan turned his head immediately, seeing Black colored hair from the corner of his eye. He was slightly disappointed when he seen his younger sibling. Gohan stared at him. Goten knew what he was asking and sadly shooked his head no. Gohan knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. She wasn't here? That's strange, it's only her second day.

Well there was nothing he could do at the moment as many kids started to fill the room. Making his way to the rows of desk, he spotted Bra talking to some Brunette girl. Quickly making his way over to the two, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the corner of the room.

Bra seen the serious look on his face. "Goten?"

"Did Trunks tell you anything when he came home last night?" He questioned. He just know something wasn't right, and he was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what it takes.

"No, he just went to his room and slammed his door closed. I'm guessing things didn't go right as I planned."

"Planned? Wait what are you talking about?" He questioned, looking at the other students who took a glance at them. He ignored them and looked back at the Blue haired Beauty in front of him.

"I know they was secretly crushing on each other by the way they was acting around each other and I thought, why not have him walk her home. It was perfect timing too. I-" Goten held up a hand to silence her. She pouted, not liking to be interrupted.

"Was that all?" He questioned, getting a little impatient. He glanced over her shoulder, hearing the door to see just another classmate. Where the hell was she?

"That was it. Why, Is there something I should know?" She said raising an eyebrow.

He shooked his head. "Not at the moment, no." He started walking back to his seat when Bra called out to him.

"Oh wait, When Trunks came home, I noticed he was looking a bit ragged. He had several cuts her and there, tears in his shirt, and a busted lip." Goten frowned at this. Thinking this was going to be good information. He'll just have to hear Trunks' side of the story, that's if he could find him. Goten looked around the room for The weird haired color boy but couldn't find not one spot of Lavender anywhere.

"Alright, thanks Bra." He said turning around to leave.

"Wait, Goten!" She called but he ignored her and went to her seat. He placed his book bag on the side of his chair as he pulled out his notebook. He looked straight ahead as his Brother soon started teaching.

Only minutes into the class, Goten had already drowned out his voice. Normally he would have a reason to do so but this time was completely different. For some reason he could get the small girl out of his head. He feared that she could be in trouble and he was nowhere near to help her. Then it occurred to him that this was her second day. How could she miss the second day? Things was just not looking good.

Half an hour into the class, A boy with Lavender hair walked inside. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Brief." Gohan said, turning from writing on the white board. Trunks didn't respond as he went straight to his seat in the back. Goten watched as he slid his book bag off his shoulder before putting it on the floor and putting his head down in his arm's. Gohan eyed the boy but didn't say anything as he continued on with his lecture.

"Yo" Goten whispered just above a whisper. He rolled his eyes as he was rudely ignored. He tried again but got the same result. Growing tired tired of this, Goten lifted up his notebook. He closed it before slamming it hard on the floor. The sound causing many students to jump in their seats and turn around. When they turned around There eyes automatically landed on the spiky haired boy and the Lavender haired genius. Goten held on an innocent face as he looked away. Gohan quickly brought people back to focus on their work, knowing the two was talking.

Trunks lifted his head up to glare at the Son. Goten did the same. "What happened to you last night," He questioned, looking straight. He caught Gohan's eye. He nodded at the younger Son before focusing on what's at hand.

"What's it to you?" Trunks snapped.

"Look, just answer the question. What the hell happen to you?"

"I don't have time for this," He started as he stood. He grabbed his book bag before heading out the class. Everyone stared at his leaving form. All eyes was soon on Goten as he did the same. He ignored his older Brothers' stare as he too left the room in a hurry.

Goten spotted Trunks down the hall easily. He started heading his way. When he caught up to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "What the hell, Goten?" He snapped, shrugging the boy's hand off him.

Goten frowned at his friend before he spoke. "Would you just tell me what happen when you took Hitomi home? I know something happen just by looking at you."

He watched as the boy sighed heavily before glaring at him. "We fought, okay?" He questioned. Goten gave a horrified look at the boy. "Is that what you wanted to hear!?"

"The fuck you fighting a girl for?"

"I don't know I just did!" He said now giving him his back. His bangs covered his eyes as he glared down at the floor.

Goten ran in front of him. "You don't know? The hell is that? You can't just go and attack her out of-"

"When did this suddenly became your business?"

Goten's stare harden as he stared up at the boy he calls best friend. What was coming out of his mouth was some bullshit. This had every thing to do with him, specially if she's his niece, but he wasn't going to share that small info. just yet. Trunks and everyone knew what oocurred on that painful day, but what they didn't know was Gohan's thought. They was planning on tell the whole z gang soon but First they had to make sure she was who Gohan claimed she was. Some where in his gut, he had a feeling, a good feeling about that girl and because of that, he wasn't going to give up on her just yet.

"It had everything to do with me if you have something to do with it." He heard Trunks scoff as he turned his head away from the boy.

"Goten, just drop it. What are you trying to get at anyways?" He questioned, one Lavender eyebrow raised. His arm's now crossed over his chest, much like his Father does. Goten stood unfazed by suck and just glared at him.

"Look, just stay away from her." Was all he said before he turned on his heel. But soon stop as Trunks called out to him.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I want to be near her then-"

"And if you near her, I won't hold back in taking you down." He turned his head to the side so one one eye was shown. His expression serious. The two best friends glared hard at each other as they stood quiet.

"So your putting a girl before me? Your best friend?" He questioned, eyebrow up slightly. Turning his head back around, he glared straight ahead. His fist balled tightly into two fist.

"For as of right now, you don't deserve to own the title of my best friend." And with that, he started walking away. Trunks glared dagger's at his back as he grew further away. How dare he put some bitch before him! He was always there for him, where the hell was she!? And as far as he know's, he didn't even know her!

Trunks uncrossed his arms, his hands now into fist. Well if he want's to play this game, he'll meet him head on. He wasn't just about to let his best friend slip from him that easily. And Hitomi,

He chuckled darkly. What he did was just child's play. Just wait til the next time he see's her. It's all over for her. He smirked to himself at the thought before heading the opposite direction the Son went in. He pushed the front of the doors open and took flight. He held a determined face as he flew. Oh yes, she was in for a rude awakening.

Goten opened the door to the science room. All eyes was on him as they watched him take his seat once more in the back. He put his head down in his arms, ignoring the stares he felt on him. He didn't know the conversation was going to take that turn, but it did. And there was nothing he could do. He put someone first. She might even be who they think she is and he still did that. Was that a sigh? A sign saying that he and Trunks was never meant to be friends, or a sign for the feeling he was getting just thinking about her.

He sighed heavily in his arm's. This was going to be a tough one. And who know's, may'be in the near future they'll find a way to re-kink there relationship as best friends once more, but for as of right now, They was no such thing.

Look's like he was going to have to try his luck tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be here. His next step? Well, he'll come across that bridge when needed. As for now, he needed to kept that promise to his Father about being a better Son and Brother.

He picked up his forgotten notebook on the floor and began to take notes from the white board.

Gohan was watching his younger Brother. He was shocked to see him re-enter the classroom and get right back to work. Normally when that happen, he would stay out of the class and do Kami know's what. If that was so, then something was up, and he was determined to find out.

He had a feeling it had something to do with Trunks, seeing as he came in with a busted cut this morning. Many ideas ran through his mind, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

He shooked his head to rid the thoughts away. He needed to be focused right now. He'll have more time to question his Brothers' action later, as of right now, he needed this day to end quickly.

"Okay, once your done copying these notes, open your text book to page 259. Read the text and answer the short answer questions." He spoke. His eyes shifted to Goten. Gohan gave him a look and Goten nodded, knowing he wanted to know what was going on.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it! Please review and only good ones. I'll update as soon as I could, (Probably tonight or tomorrow, depending if I don't fall asleep. heh,) anyways, Alaterz! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Meant a lot. New readers, please read my other story, "****_Hard to believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate." _****Same rules apply, read and review!**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_The child's eyes was tightly closed as even more pain shot up in her body. Her eyes cracked open her eyes as she stared straight ahead. She blinked, truing to focus her sight. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her dirty baby fist. The girl was in rags for clothes. She wore a ripped up dress that came up to her knee's with an old teared up jean jacket. Her use to be white shoes a filthy brownish white. Her Hair was covered in dirt and dust from the floor._

_Her big dark orbs looked at the rusty bars in front of her. The dull light constantly going off and days. It's been three days since she was first brought in here. Three days she went without seeing any type of light. No food to fill her small stomach. No water to satisfy her thrust._

_Slowly, she crawled to the corner of her cell. She pulled her legs up to her chest and lowered her head to her knees. A single tear left the small girls' eye. And soon, her body was racking with small sobs._

_Footsteps fastly approached the cell. She looked up to see three figures standing on the other side of the bars watching her._

_"Is this her? She's too young!" One of them snapped._

_The other one held up his hands in defense. "Just hear me out, would ya? She worth millions, all we have to do is" A smack echoed through the walls._

_"Do you know how long we'll have to wait? The hell's the matter with you!?" The first one barked. "Don't you dare touch the girl!" _

_"Then what was the point in holding her here, minds well kill the Brat." _

_The rest she couldn't hear the rest as they mumbled the rest. She watched the first one leave the other two behind, glaring at his retreating back. They soon turned their attention back on the small girl._

_She watched as the third one pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Her head lifted as he neared her and before she knew it, he yanked on her arm. She stumbled to her feet as he pulled her forward._

_She looked up into the face but her vision blurred as she started getting dizzy. The second man lowered himself until he was about the same height level with the girl. He gave her a fake smile before speaking."Be a good Princess and do as the man and you might get something in return, Okay?" He said, ignoring the first's warnings. _

_She nodded her head in understanding. She then was dragged away. She turned to see the other two have a smirk on their face. _

_She stumbled as she was shoved into a small room. The room consist of a bed that was pushed in the father back against the wall. A dresser that was on the other side with a small t.v.. _

_She turned around to see the man glaring down at her. "Don't move!" He ordered before slamming the door in her face. Second later, another man walked in and closed the door. He had dark hair that was pulled into a pony tail behind him. _

_She stared at him, suddenly feeling scared to be in the same room as him. He glared at her as he started approaching the child. She started backing up but was soon stopped as she had no where else to go. He easily lifted the scared child up and threw her on the bed. She stared frightened at the man as lowered his hands to his belt._

He rushed up the stairs, dropping what ever he was doing as soon as he heard screaming. Slamming the door open, his eyes went to the bed to see the girl thrashing around still screaming. He quickly made his way over to the teen and grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Hitomi! Stop screaming!" He said, trying to calm the teen down but it did little as she still fought against him. Tears was now streaming down her face as she screamed for him to stop. "Hitomi!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. As he did so, she started to struggle even more. He soon got the girl to finally calm down as he kept his hold on her. She cried hard on his chest as she clutched on his shirt. He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to sooth her.

It was minutes until she was only sniffling, she shooked every once in a while. They stood in the same position for a few more minutes before he started to pull back. She tightened his grip on him, not wanting to be alone anymore.

"Hitomi, let go." He softly commanded. She shooked her head, burying her face into his chest. He forcefully pulled away from her when she refused to again. He dug in his pockets and pulled something out and held it out to her. She just stared at the item that laid in his hand.

"Eat it, it'll make you feel better." Slowly, she reached for the small thing and took it from him. She looked at it as she never seen this before. "It's a Sensu bean." Trusting him, she place the thing in her mouth before slowly chewing on it. She soon swallowed it started to feel a little strange. The pain from earlier was slowly disappearing from her body.

Knowing the girl was going to heal properly, He stood from the bed and started to head towards the door. She quickly got untangled from the sheets and followed him down stairs.

She stood close to him, looking around her nervously. She followed him into the kitchen where his hot coffee waited for him. Grabbing the cup, he took a seat at the table. She stood near the door, fiddling with her hands nervously. It was silent between the two. It was then he asked if she was feeling okay now.

She looked up from her hands and at him. She shooked her head yes slowly. He 'Hn.' before looking else where. He sipped on his coffee before speaking once more. "Go get your book bag, I'm taking you to school." She nodded, not wanting to get him upset, she quickly made her way up the stairs.

When she came back down, she met him at the door. Together they left the house. **(A/n: okay, if your confused a little, They live in the forest so they have some walking to do before they could reach the streets where the car is parked.)**

The drive to school was silent. She kept her eyes out the window the whole time. She watched as the clouds floated by before looking straight ahead. There she seen a little girl and the parents on either side of the child. She looked about five from her point of view. They was all laughing together, the little girls smile brightening up the parents mood.

She quickly drifted her eyes else where, not wanting to think about it further. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if she didn't have this life. Would she be as happy as the little girl she just sen? And what about her Parents? Would they always be there for her? There mood changing to good ones when around her?

When they finally reached the school, she sat looking down in her lap. Her face was then gently turned to him. He inspected her face. There was a little bruise around her neck and cheek. It was going away but too slow for his liking's. He had to be careful and not get too carried away next time.

He brought her face closer to his and passionately kissed her on the mouth. Her eyes instantly fell closed, her brows furrowing slightly but she kissed back nonetheless. When they broke away, her eyes was now glassy. The memories just kept floating back. She jumped when his hand touched her left cheek, softly caressing it. That's when he noticed the bruise on her neck. It was going away but too slow for his liking's. He handed her her jacket that she forgot to grab back in the house and handed it to her. He told her to keep her neck covered at all time. She took the jacket and quickly up it on.

He helped her fix the collar as she pulled her hair from the jacket and over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered anywhere else besides him as he fix the collar properly. She soon felt herself being pulled forward. His mouth quickly covered her's. She whimpered a little as he deepened it.

Putting a hand on his chest, she pulled away. "I-I have to go." She suddenly said. She pulled away from his embrace and turned to open the door when a hand touched her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Remember what I said, Hitomi. Stay away from them." He said in a warning tone. She swallowed before nodding her head. She got out the car and walked to the building. He waited until she got inside to pull out and drive off.

When she walked into the building, she went to the office to get a last slip and a new schedule. Once she retrieved both items, She headed straight for her locker to get her next class book since there was only a few minutes left. It'll also save her a trip and she could just go straight to class, and hopefully she won't encounter Trunks along the way.

Closing her locker door close, she headed off to the science room. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door and walked in. Gohan turned to look who just came in and his heart nearly dropped. There she stood looking slight confused.

"Pa-Hitomi. Take a seat, where just about done now." Gohan informed her. She nodded her head. She gave him her late slip before heading to her seat in the back. She could feel mostly everyone's eyes on her as she walked down the row. Once she reached her seat, she took off her book bag and sat down. She slightly frowned as she could see a boy watch her from the corner of her eye.

She took a glance at him and seen that it was that kid Goten who was looking at her. He held on a frown on his face as he watched her. She turned back to look straight ahead.

Just then, the bell rung loudly. Quickly voices filled the classroom as everyone grabbed their belongings. Hitomi grabbed her bag and stood up form her seat and was about to leave when Gohan called for her.

"Yes?" She looked up at him confused.

"I would like you to come here after school to get down the notes you missed."

"Uh, Okay." She said, before turning to leave. She left the class room and into the hall where it was getting pack quickly. He stared after the girl until she wasn't in his sight any longer. Gohan turned his attention to his brother who was heading towards the door.

"Goten, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Goten turned to look at the older Saiyan before nodding. "What is it, Gohan?"

"Make sure she stay's out of trouble and while your at it, Don't leave her side. Try to get something out of her if you can, anything."

"Like what?" Goten questioned.

"Her brithday, where she lives. She will be coming here after school to get missing notes and so would you since you left so you'll have enough time to do it."

"Are you sure about this, Gohan? I was actually thinking we could do this tomorrow. I think I have an idea on how to settle this." Just then the late bell rung. The teen sighed as he started for the door. "Don't worry Gohan. I won't let you down." And with that, he ran out the door. Gohan sighed as he got ready for his next class.

He quickly went to his locker to get his book for the next class. From the corner of his eye, he could see a figure running towards him. By the time she reached him, he already had his book's in his hand. He closed his locker and leaned on it, facing her. "Hey," He greeted.

"Hey!" She said frowning. She crossed her arm's over her chest. "What was that about?" She questioned.

He sighed as he stuffed his hand's in his pocket. "Nothing you don't need to worry about for now." He assured the Blue haired teen.

"Goten if you don't tell me now..." She started, cracking her knuckles with a dangerous look in her eyes.

He held up his hands in defense. "Okay okay! I'll tell you but later. Right now I have to do something." He said, his face becoming serious. Bra nodded in agreement before grabbing her hand in his. Goten blushed at this but what he wasn't aware of was that she also had on a small blush that creeped on her cheeks. She pulled him along to their next class: Math

Once inside the room, Goten, closely followed by Bra headed near the back table where Pan sat alone. Goten took a seat next to Bra in front of the ebony haired girl.

Her eyes widen when she first seen them. She stood, about to leave when Marron sat down next to her, trapping her between the wall, perfect timing too. Goten was grateful for that.

"Hey guys!" Marron said a smile plastered on her face as her eyes shone in happiness. Bra seen this and smirked.

"Does your mood have to do with your boyfriend?" She questioned. She laughed as her face started to heat up.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She mentally sighed as she wished it wasn't true. She looked up to see Bra and Goten and she soon smirked. "Aw, cute! You guys finally figured out your feeling for each other and decided to take it to the next step." This caused both teens to blush.

"I don't like him/her!" They both said at the same time. Bra was sending the Blonde death glares as she just stuck out her tongue childishly. Marron then turned to the quiet girl on her side. "What's wrong, Hitomi?"

She looked up to find everyone looking at her. "Um, I-I-I can't...I can't..." She didn't know how to tell them she wasn't allowed to be near them. Was it even necessary? They haven't did anything wrong and it wouldn't be right to just end what they have. She looked up to them and gave a weak smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just forget it."

They all nodded, not really buying it. Something was bothering her and she was too hesitant to answer back. That has to be something, right? She was hiding something. Goten watched as she took out her book and flipped through a new page. He heard the door open and knew it was the teacher. He sighed as he turned around, opening his note book.

The rest of the class went fine. There was no interruptions and the work was too easy. When the bell rung, they went to their separate lockers. Hitomi was taking her time to get to her locker. She found no reason to rush as they had time to spare. When she spotted her locker, she slowed her pace down. Standing in front of her locker was no other than Saki and her little disciple, Riyeko.

Hitomi walked up to them with a innocent look. It took everything in Saki to not spit in her face.

"Is there a reason why you two are standing in front of my locker?"

Saki just rolled her eyes before throwing a fake smile her way. "Not. At. All. Come along, Kiyeko." Saki said walking away. Kiyeko frowned at Hitomi before running to catch up with the other girl.

She watched them run off to talk to their group of friends in hushed tones. She turned her attention back to her locker. She still had to her books back and get the one for the next class which was Global 2. She reached up to put in the code and pulled the locker open.

A scream was heard and all heads turned to see what happen. Soon laughter was heard throughout the halls. Goten had just caught up with Both teens when they heard the scream. Knowing that voice, they quickly made there way over to the now circling group. They pushed there way to see Hitomi who had a bucket on her head. She was soaked from heat to toe in water.

She desperately tried to get the bucket off her head but slipped. A loud clang sound was heard and the laughter rose. The three teens ran up to her. Bra and Marron stood on either sides of her and pulled the girl to her feet while Goten grabbed the bucket and gently pulled on it.

Goten frowned as the bucket wouldn't come off. He tugged on it a little harder, muttering "Stupid bucket!" under his breath. He was unaware of the cold blue eyes glaring a hole in his back.

Once he got the Bucket off the poor girls' head, he seen her hair was matted to her face, her bangs covering her left eye. She brought a hand up to tend the back of her head where a small bump laid. "Hitomi, are you okay?" Marron asked, worry in her eyes. She turned to the Blonde and gave her a small nod.

"Okay people, there's nothing to see here! Go back to class!" Bra's voice yelled though the halls. Surprisingly they all listened except for a few boys who had there eyes locked on her friends small form. Her clothes was now sticking like glue to her body. Bra send them a death glare and they quickly left. She smirked as they ran off scared. They better be scared.

She turned around to see Hitomi softly smiling. "Thanks," They all nodded and dragged the soaked girl to bathroom. Marron waited outside to keep Goten some company while bra help the girl dry off.

"Hitomi, how can you go though that and still have a smile on your face?" Bra questioned, handing her some paper towels. Hitomi thanked her and took it. She lifted up her shirt to take it off to reveal a black tank top under. And as she lifted her shirt, the tank top rolled up.

Bra gasped at what she saw. Just what the heck was going on with this child?

"Hitomi?" Bra said taking a step closer to the smaller teen. She looked up at her, fixing her tank top.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that Bruise from?" Right then she frozed in her spot. Bra crossed her arm's, knowing she caught the teen.

"What Bruise?" She said confused. She turned around, biting her lip softly. She walked up to one of the stall doors and hung her shirt on it. When she turned around, Bra was inches away from her, frown present on her face.

"This Bruise!" She lifted up her shirt high enough to show the girl's stomach. There laid a small ugly bruise on her lower abdomen.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it for now! Updates will be real soon, probably tomorrow or early in the dat today. It's 2:42 in the morning lml. Anyways, read my story, "_Hard To Relive My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate." _if ya haven't, review that and this story plz! Alaterz! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! New readers, please read my other story, "****_Hard to believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate." _****Same rules apply, read and review!**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Hitomi quickly pulled her shirt down, a small blush on her cheeks. "It's not a bruise, it's a birth mark!" She lied.

Bra gave her a face that said, "Are you kidding me?" before folding her arm's across her chest. "Hitomi, what kind of birth mark is black and blue?!" She nearly shouted. She lifted the girl's shirt up again only for it to be pushed back down.

"Quit it!"

"Where did you get that from?" Bra asked, ignoring the girl. "Did you get it from Trunks when you was fighting?!" Hitomi was taken back. How did she know about the fight? She didn't tell anyone. But did Trunks do it? She doubt he'll do such a thing, he doesn't seem like the type to spread his business out there.

"I swear I'll kill that Bastard if it's the last thing I do!" Hitomi blinked twice, being knocked out of her thoughts. She quickly held up her hands to stop the ranting girl, shaking her head.

"No! It wasn't because of him!" This caused Bra to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh Really now? So what, are you going to make up an excuse saying your being abused at home?" Hitomi folded on arm as she played with her ear like manor, looking away. It was silence between the two teens. Bra watched as the girl didn't say anything. Her eyes widen in shocked. Was she really being abused at home?

She took a step closer to the girl. "Hitomi..."

"I'm fine!"

"Are you really getting abused at home?" She questioned, worried filled in her voice.

"No!" She quickly said.

"Then why didn't you-"

"I just didn't want to tell anyone where I got it from."

"Then how did you get it and when?"

The ebony girl sighed before explaining. "I'm not getting abused at home...It was..It was Trunks!" She said. Well she wasn't lying, he did half of the bruising on her form. She shrinked as she watched her friends' face turn red from anger.

"TRUNKS!" She started marching towards the exit when Hitomi pulled on her shirt, dragging her back slowly.

"Bra, please don't say anything. You wasn't even suppose to know!" She said, hoping to calm the raged teen. It just infuriated her even more.

She quickly turned around to frown at the girl. The look in her eye made Hitomi shrink back again. "I wasn't suppose to know!? Hitomi, you can't keep this a secret! You need to get even with the son of a bitch!"

"No! I'm trying to avoid that, Bra! If I do that, he'll do it back and it'll never end! Hopefully he'll stop once notice I'm not fighting back." She said shrugging her shoulders lightly, giving the girl a small smile.

"So your just going to let him keep abusing you like this? I'm sorry but I can't just sit back and just watch you bruise up like a banana knowing he's the cause of it. I won't allow it." She said, shaking her head.

"Well I'm not telling you to accept it, just...Just pretend you didn't see anything, Please. I have everything under control."

"Everything under control? Do you hear yourself? I known him longer than you to know that he'll never stop until your down, for good." Her tone, serious.

"Bra please-"

"Take off your tank top."

"What?"

"Take Off Your Tank Top." Bra repeated. No way, she wasn't having this. She was going to get revenge on her brother. This wasn't right. What the heck did she do to deserve this? Nothing, that's what. It was her second day of school and they was already going into war with one another? Thing's just didn't add up. But no matter what happen's, she was going to find out what's going on between the two. And to think they liked each other.

Hitomi put her arm's up, covering her chest. "Then I'll just be in my Bra!" She shooked her head "No."

Bra rolled her eyes at the teen. "Where in the girls bathroom, no ones gonna see but me."

Hitomi was hesitate at first but she slowly started to lift up her shirt. Bra eyebrows furrowed as her mouth hung open. There was several small Bruises on her at was barely noticeable but she could tell it was there with her good eye sight. She also had hand marks on her waist that was also fading.

"Hitomi!"

"It's nothing! See! It's fading away!"

"It doesn't matter! New ones are going to appear if you don't stop him now!" She shouted. Hitomi jumped slightly as her ear started ringing slightly.

"Just forget about me! I'm just wasting your time with my petty problems! I could handle myself!" She yelled, but slowly her voice started to drop. She didn't want to yell, as she remembered the last time she yelled at **_Him. _**"I'm sorry for yelling."

"Stop saying your sorry! Gosh! It's a wonder why people bully you, Your too Innocent and caring! You need to be loud, tough, strong!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Hitomi!"

"I'm Sorry!" Bra face-palmed herself as she let out a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her Blue tress, before smiling at the teen.

"I'm gonna hurt you," She said jokingly, but it seem Hitomi didn't realize that and quickly her eyes was filled with fright. The memories returned in a flash and soon she was on her knee's, balling her eyes out. Bra took a step back, not prepared for this. She bent down to her level and placed a hand on the girls' shoulder.

Immediately she jumped away from the hand and ran out the room, forgetting how she was dressed. She heard the Blue haired teen call out to her but her mind wasn't processing correctly as she held her hands to her ears. The memories, they was getting to powerful. It was just too much!

She ran past a shocked Marron and Goten who stared eye wide at her. "Hitomi!" The two friends called after her but the teen just kept running, turning the corner.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into something hard. She gave out a little scream as she fell forward from the impact. Her eyes opened as she felt two hands on her waist, holding her steady. She lifted her head to see Icy cold blue eyes glaring at her ebony ones. A small blush creeped on her face as she noticed how close there face's was.

She whimpered a little as his hands tightened on her somewhat bruised waist. He could feel her a little damped as her chest was pressed on his, wetting his shirt a little. He wondered why she was wet and shirtless at the same time.

"Why are you wet?" He questioned. He didn't know why he asked that. He didn't even care about her well beings. It irritated to just look at her, But seeing her like this, it furiated him to no end and he didn't even know why.

She stared at him in the eye, those crystal blue eyes. They was so Blue and Beautiful. She believed it was impossible to have those kind of eyes, but have such a cold heart. It doesn't don't make sense. Or may'be it soften's when she wasn't around. She didn't know, and sadly she'll never get to know.

As she stared deeply into his eyes, his glare increased, putting much hatred in it to explain his feelings towards the girl. He didn't know why she was still on him. He should of had pushed her off by now, but he found himself underneath her still. Her dark ebony eyes. They was filled with shock and fright at the moment. He mentally smirked at this. She was scared to even move. He love having that kind of power over people, mainly _her_.

But his slowly smirked died down as the light reflected on her face. Her eyes was watery, her cheeks stained with fresh tears. Was she crying?

She blinked, causing a tear to roll down her face. Her facial expression giving her away. "I-I'm sorry!" She was about to get up but found she couldn't move as his grip tightened even more, if possible. She winced at this.

She tightly closed her eyes when his hand rosed. He used his thumb to slowly wiped away her tears. Slowly, she opened her eyes to stare at him shocked at his actions. His eyes focused on drying her tears.

When he was done, his eyes meet her's. She felt her heart beating at an irregular pace as she kept staring into his ocean pools. She soon found herself getting lost in them. He felt a little tug inside of him, almost like a magnetic pull. His hand put some hair behind her ear as he continued to look her in her dark pools.

His hand guided it's self to the back of her head, slowly pulling her head closer to his. Bra, Goten, and Marron who finally came around the corner came into a halt. What they seen surprised them all. They slightly jumped as the bell rung. Soon the teen's was filling the halls quick. The ones who walked by, stopped to glance at the two. Most gave them confused looks while the rest thought it was cute.

"Um, Guys?" Marron said, looking around them. They started to take pictures, the perverted boys whistling, liking the position they was in. Some girls thought the sight was cute while the many Trunks lover's glared at the two, mainly the shy teen.

Her lip's hovered over his dangerously close, there breath mingling with each other. There eyes was half way close, Them both waiting for the other to make the next move. It was then they soon started to hear noises in the background when they blinked in confusion.

Trunks eyes soon became even colder as he stared past her head. Behind her was a group of boys watching her closely. Hitomi was so confused at the moment, but she was even more confused when she heard a low growl escape the boys' lip's. She quickly sat up but blushed as she realized she was only in her lacy black bra. She moved her arm's to try and cover herself the best way she could.

Suddenly she was being pulled up and held tightly by the Lavender haired teen. "What the hell are you looking at? Go!" He snapped, glaring at everyone. His hand's on her back and waist as he held her at his side protectively. They all soon got the hint and quickly scattered off to there next class, leaving only 5 teen's alone once more. He sent the three a glare before taking the teen with him. They all watched as he lead her around the corner.

Once around the corner, he walked up to the lockers on the opposite wall. He didn't even let her go as he put in the locker combinations. Opening his locker, he pulled out a sweat shirt. He slammed the locker closed before shoving the sweat shirt into her arm's. She looked at him then at him. She bid him a small thank you before putting the shirt on. He watched her as she slipped it on. His eyes didn't miss the bruises on her form. He frowned at the sight of it.

Once it was fully on, she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you-"

"The hell was you doing only in your Bra?" He hissed. She jumped slightly, not liking his tone.

"I got wet." She said, looking down.

"How the hell did you get soaked from head to toe?"

"Saki and Riyeko." She said, fiddling with her fingers in a nervous manor.

He sighed heavily, already annoyed with the girl. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't need to worry about it, I'm fine, Honest!" She assured him. But what she wasn't ready for was having her back slammed into the lockers and having him hover her. His eyes glaring daggers at her.

His hand's slammed on the lockers on either side's of her head, trapping her. "I didn't ask that, I asked you what did they do?" He hissed lowly, his face inching closer to her's.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "They put a bucket filled with water on top of my locker so when I opened it, it would fall on me, which it did." She quickly explained, wanting him to back up now. He stared down at her for a couple of minutes before chuckling.

"It's just like you to fall for something so simple." He said, shaking his head. She frowned.

"No it's not!" She said. He "Hn-ed" before studying her face. His face soon turned serious as his eyes were slits.

"Where did you get those Bruises from?"

"You." He smirked at this.

"That's not something to smile about, that really hurts." She pouted slightly. His eyes drifted lower to her small plump lip's, to her eyes, them back down. It was tempting, but he wouldn't admit Nothing!

His finger's came under her chin, lifting it upwards. "Oh did it now?"

"Yes." She gave off the Innocent look she normally have.

He smirked at this. "Then tell me how does this feel?" He said as he lowered his head down. Her eyes widen as his head came to the side of her ear. He dipped his head lower to licked her neck before lightly blowing on it. She lightly jumped as it sent shivers down her spine.

"S-s-stop!" She put her hand's on his chest, pushing him away. He chuckled as he took a step back, an evil smirk now on his face.

"You better be ready for the day nears." His eyes giving off that mysterious look. She was about to question him when he suddenly shoved her into the lockers. Her mouth hung open as she watched him walk away, laughing to himself.

"You better be ready, Panny."

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled, but quickly apologized. She watched as he soon disappeared as he turned the corner. Soon, she heard footstep's coming closer and was bombard with questions form the two girls. Hitomi sweat dropped a little as she looked between the two to see Goten standing off on the side. She gave a pleading look and he nodded.

"Look, the girl had a hard one. Let her cool off before you start questioning her." He said, pushing the two aside. They frowned at him.

"That's not fair!" Bra whined.

"Yeah, why do you always ruin out fun?" Marron agreed, also whining.

"Well may'be because you guys always go overboard and make everyone feel uncomfortable with your weird questions." He answered, pulling the girl next to him.

"Overboard?" Maron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird questions?" Bra said, doing the same. "We just want to know what's going on with our little Hitomi's life." She said, playfully pinching her cheeks. Hitomi laughed nervously at this. 'I owe you one, Goten.'

After school

The four teen's calmly walked down the barely empty halls. They walked passed rushing students who was glad it was the end of the day and couldn't wait to get home. They quickly made there way towards the science room.

They opened the door to see Gohan talking on the phone. Hearing the door open, he turned around to see the four students. He held up a finger, telling them to give him a minute. They nodded and waited for him to get off.

They all took a seat at the same table. Hitomi and Goten took out there note books and begin copying the notes Gohan was re-copying on the board. When he got off the phone, he turned to the four teen's.

"Sorry about that, Videl is on her way here." He explained. Goten quickly glared at his older brother before rolling his eyes. He looked away before Hitomi could notice.

"What's she's coming over for?" Bra questioned.

"I have no idea, she wouldn't tell me." He lied. He took a seat on the table next to them. Okay, this was getting a little weird. Hitomi placed her pencil down before looking at everyone else.

"Who's Videl?" She questioned. Goten could see the pained look in his Brothers eyes and knew how he felt. He felt truly bad for him.

"Videl's his wife." Marron said, smiling. "She's very intelligent and Beautiful." Marron complemented. Bra nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Hitomi said, not really prepared to hear that. She picked up her pencil again and begin to finish her notes. When she was done, she placed her book back into her backpack and stood up. "Well I have to get going." She said, giving everyone a small wave.

Gohan gave a look to Goten and he nodded. "Wait, Hitomi!"

She turned around to give him a confused look. "Yes?"

"How would you like to come over for a little bit? You know to hang out?" She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to get home or else."

"Or else what?" Marron questioned. Hitomi just gave her a sad smile before turning leaving. Goten looked after her before sighing.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'll get her to come around." Goten said, a determine face on.

As she neared the front door's of the school, the lady on the other side wasn't paying attention as she hurried to the doors, didn't see it open and hit the door. She fell back on her butt. Hitomi gasped at what happen and quickly help the young women to her feet.

"I am so sorry, Miss!" She quickly exclaimed. The women smiled softly at the child.

"It's..okay..." Her smiled slowly died down as she got a better look at the young girl. The Black hair, The big ebony eyes, the face. They all looked too familiar. Then it hit her.

Chichi!

She looked just like Chichi! And if she looked just like her...

Hitomi seen the women's eyes started to tear up and she panicked. Did she hit her that hard? She didn't know but she soon found herself apologizing over and over again.

"Miss, Is there anything I could do for you for your forgiveness? Please, I don't want you to be mad even though you don't know me." She said, her face full of worried.

She blinked twice as she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. "M-miss?"

"Just hold me." She said just above a whisper. Slowly, she wrapped her arm's around the women. She didn't know why but, she was suddenly feeling the comfort comfortable. It felt...right.

She hugged the womens' form tighter as she felt her own tears building up. She never knew what it was like to be held by someone else than _**Him. **_And it was...nice... If this was the feeling she was missing all this time, she nevered wanted to let go.

A single tear rolled down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, love the people that reviewed. _You..are my people_...lol.**

*****Must read at bottom*****

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

He watched as she talked to the older women. The older women was dressed in a light pink blouse with black pants. Her hair was in one single long braid that trailed down her back. The women lifted her hand to wipe away her tear.

He growled lowly in his throat. His lips was perched tightly. He Honking the horn loudly, causing the two to jump slightly. They turned around to see him looking pissed. The joy in her eyes died down a little as she seen him.

He seen her glance his way before quickly looking back at the women. Suddenly, she smiled brightly and nodded. The women then gave her a hug goodbye. Hitomi watched her go off inside the building, waving, before she started walking to the car.

She went to her side and opened the car door, stepping inside. Once the door closed, she turned to face the man. He had one hand on the wheel as he glared straight ahead. She looked down, not knowing what to say. She had a feeling he was mad at her.

"Who was she?" He asked.

She looked up and turned her head in his direction. She gave a small smile. "A lady I bumped into by mistake." Her smiled slowly died down as his head snapped in her direction. His face held a small scowl.

"Didn't I tell you Not to talk to strangers?"

"But I was just apologizing. I-"

"Seem's like you did more than just apologizing. You was having a damn conversation like you knew her!" His voice raising slightly. The girls' eyes began to water.

"What did I tell you this morning?" His voice was hinted with anger as he tried to control himself from exploding. She gulped as she turned back to look down in her lap again.

"You told me to stay away from them." Her voice low. Letting go of the wheel, he turned to her fully. He set his glare on her.

"So why didn't you?"

"I did!" She lied.

His hands balled into tight fist as he stared straight into her eyes. He could easily read her like a book. The smirk that appeared on his face made the girl move back a little. "It's not like you to lie, Hitomi." He started to pull out from the school's drive way. "We'll talk about it more when we get home." Now why did that last sentence sent shiver's down her back?

When they entered the House, the nervousness came back. She watched as he hung his coat on the wooden coat rack before turning to the smaller teen. "Go wait in my room." He spoke. With a faint nod, she ran up the stairs.

First she went to her room to drop off her bag before heading to his room. She opened the door and slowly walked in. She looked around the room slowly. Every inch of this place brought memories of her past. Most of them not being great.

She slowly walked further inside, closing the door behind her. Her footstep's lightly hitting on the cold tiled floor. She walked over to the bed and sat down. It wasn't hard to think of what her punishment was going to be. It was always the same thing.

It was only a matter of time until the door reopened and closed once more. She didn't even look up when he started to approach her on the bed.

He stopped when he was standing in front of her. His cold fingers came around her chin, tilting it upwards. "You know, It's been a while since you lied to me." He then lowered down to her height on the bed. "Makes me Wonder what else your keeping from me." He leaned forward to slam his mouth into her's. Her gasping giving the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her warm mouth.

He forced her on her back as his hands on her hip's, holding her in place, deepening the kiss. His tongue coaxing her mouth, exploring her more.

He broke away minutes later to attack her neck. As his hands slidded down her form, he noticed something. "Where did you get this sweater from?" He said breaking the contact from her neck.

"Ummm..."

"And why are you wet?"

"..."

He chuckled to himself. "Your just on a roll, aren't you?" He said, his voice now serious. Her eyes filled with fright.

Grabbing the front of the sweat shirt, In one swift movement of his wrist, the fabric was off clean, Next was her skirt...

"Wait, I can explain!" She begged, tears now streaming down her face. He didn't say anything but continued on.

So through on out the day this carried on until night strolled in. When he was done toying with the little thing, he pulled the Blankets over her tired, bruised form. He made a mental note to give her a Sensu bean when she woke up.

Pulling the blankets over him, he then wrapped his arm around her sleeping form, pulling her closer. He got into a comfortable position with her before letting sleep take over him.

When morning came around...

The alarm clock going off in the other room woke him up from his peaceful sleep. He growled lowly as he tightened his grip on the girls form causing her to moan in her sleep. Liking the sound she made, he pulled her closer, burring his face in the crock of her neck. He inhaled deeply. His scent mixed with hers was intoxicating that felt the need to take her again.

Her eyes slowly opened as she felt movement on the bed. She turned her head and looked up to see a blurry figure hovering over her. She knew who it was though and shivered.

She whimpered as she felt his already harden member enter her small opening and slowly rocked his hips into hers. Really, she had no idea where he got his sudden energy from. She tried not to make a sound as he started going faster, know her screams would add to his pleasures, but the pain was too much for her beaten body. "Please! Wait til After school to take me. I promise I won't back!"

He stopped his movement as he stared down at her. His smirk in place as he chuckled. "Silly Child, I could have you anytime I want. Whether you fight back or not. You belong to me."

He pulled out only to roughly slam into her bruised form, knocking the out of her. The bed rocked under neath him as he started back up his inhuman pace. Her screams filled the room, piercing his ears slightly.

"Honestly, This is nothing to what I could really inflict on you." He grunted out. He grabbed her left breast and squeezed it. A small blush creeped on her face as she found herself already nearing her peak. Her eyes was tightly closed as she let one more cry be heard as she Spilled her juices on his member. But he didn't stop there, taking one nipple into his mouth, his tongue lapped over the soft pink flesh.

Half an hour later...

Her breathing came out into quick short pants. It was only a matter of time til he gave a few more pumping until he completely stopped, and in seconds, she felt something hot shot up inside her. She watched as he fell beside her, his own breathing heavy.

Her eyes slowly eased up from it's tight state as she started to regain control of herself. She was glad it was over...

"What are you still doing here? Get ready for school before I decide to take you again." He threatened, glaring at her. She got up as fast as she could and stood from the bed. As she walked to the door, she could feel his eyes wandering around her back side.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, heading off to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she made sure to lock the door this time.

She slowly made her way over to the shower and started the water and hop in. She closed the screen door closed and slid down onto the floor. The hot water burning on her bleeding skin. She would rather keep this burning sensation then to have his hands roam every inch of her. She felt sick knowing he was inside her, doing all those disgusting things to her.

And to think she was finally free from _that_ life.

She smiled bitterly. 'Good things never last,'

She picked up the soap and started to rub the soap substance on her skin, ridding his scent off. Her body stung but she held back the tears.

When she walked down the stairs, she gripped the railing tightly as she tried not to loose her balance as she still felt weak. Her body was still covered in bruises and cuts but with a little bit of covering up, she was looking a little decent. She wore a long Black sleeved shirt with baggy sweats an training boots. Her black finger-less gloves covering the cuts on her hands.

When she made it to the kitchen, she noticed he wasn't there. She didn't bother thinking to much of the matter. Nowadays he would suddenly be off without a warning and show up when she least expect it.

Hitomi sat down at the table. Her head resting in her arms. Her eyes lowered as started drifting off to sleep.

The front door slammed opened, the noise causing the tired girl to shoot up in her seat. Her head snapped in the direction of the entrance of the kitchen. She heard a heavy knock on the wall, followed by mutters of curses. Slow footstep's soon got louder as they neared.

When she seen a hand on the door frame, she gasped. The hand was dripping with blood. Soon the whole figure emerged from the corner and she stood to her feet. There he was, his clothes all Bloody and torn in multiple places. He was breathing heavily. He then fell to his knees, holding his badly injured arm.

She quickly made her way over to him. "A-are you O-okay?" She asked. Blood started to seep through her clothes but she didn't think about that at the moment. She was focused on figuring out what caused him to be in this state.

He roughly shoved her down on the ground before standing on two weak legs. "Get your filthy hands off me, Brat. I'm fine." He said, glaring.

Her eyes watered a little as she stared up at him. "I-I was just...What happened to you?"

"It's none of your concern. Get going to school. You better be gone before I get back." He threatened. He walked out of the kitchen. She waited until he was out of an ear shot to let out a low sigh. He's defiantly changed.

Pulling herself up, she looked at her blooded clothes. Sighing once more, she quickly made her way up the stairs. Opening her door, she quickly grabbed some clothes and stuffed it into her book bag. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing the Item and running back down. She quickly ran out the house, not wanting to know what he had planned if she stayed any longer. She just knew it wasn't going to be good.

She knew she was going to be late now that he didn't have any transportation, but it didn't matter, as long as she was far away from him, she was fine walking to school everyday.

She still had a long way to go but oh well, in least she'll make it, she hoped.

Believe it or not, she really wished she was dead at this moment. Her leg's ached, as well as her whole body for that matter. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was beating down on her hot form. She was already two hours late by the slow pace she was going. She doubt she'll make it for fourth period.

Stopping where she stood and dropped to her knees. It was times like this she wished she old enough to drive a car. She looked around her and remembered. She was close. Very close. Standing up on her still weaken feet, she headed off in a different direction.

Half an hour later...

She finally reached her destination. Her eyes widen as a bright smile was present on her brightened up face. She never got tired of this sight, ever! What she saw was a waterfall. The water dropping into a huge crystal-clear pond. Surrounding the beauty was land that had the lushest green grass you've ever laid eyes on.

She quickly made her way over towards the edge of the pool. She dropped her bag and started to take off her boots. Her toes squeezing the grass as she clutched them. It's been a while since she last visit this place. It brought her good memories of**_ Him_,**Before he suddenly changed.

She shooked her head from that thought. She didn't want to think of that right now, all she wanted to do was try to relax before she had to go back to that horrid place where _**he**_ awaits her.

She rolled up her sweat pants to her knees and placed her foot in the icy chilling water. The coldness sensation sending shivers up and down her spine. It felt so good.

She sighed as she laid back on the soft lush grass, her arms spread out as she stared at a group of birds flying about. 'It would be amazing if human could fly. I would leave this place and go somewhere far. And just may'be, My life would be different.'

She decided to go swimming a little. School would soon be over in a few more hours so why not just stay here. Pulling her legs out from the water, she stood. First she started on her shirt. She peeled the shirt off her form, then came the sweats. She then started to take off her undergarments, tossing them in the pile of clothes. She then jumped in. The coldness rushing up her body. She opened her eyes and started to swim to surface.

She took a deep breath as she threw her head back, causing her now wet hair to hit her back. She pushed her bangs back as she floated in one spot, her arms and legs moving ever so slightly.

With another deep breath, she sunked lower into the clear liquid.

The four teen's flew at top speed in the clear skies. The Dark haired Saiyan taking the lead, closely followed by a Blonde, a Lavender, And a Blue teen. He lead them in the direction where he felt the somewhat weak power level.

He held a determined face. There was a large power level just a few moments ago. They all felt it. They had to come with a fake excuse to leave the class to check it out. But sadly, none of the teachers would let them. Too bad they always go against them. They walked out of the school with the teachers threatening them to suspend them.

"Oh yeah, they can't suspend us if something was to go wrong and it had to with the world blowing up. Would they still give them suspension in the after world?" Goten ranted on, angrily. Some times he just wish he could blow the school to pieces, along with the teachers. He powered up and flew faster.

"Hey, wait up!" Bra yelled, also powering up with the rest.

They they neared there destination, Goten suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Marron questioned.

Goten looked to the side and pointed. "I feel a small power level just over there."

"I'll check it." Trunks spoke, His brows furrowed.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Marron asked, looking at Bra.

"I got this." He said, powering up, and with that, he blasted off where he felt the power level. The three watched him fly off. Bra turned to look at the older Saiyan. She noticed Goten brow's also was furrowed. The two still wasn't talking. They met up with Trunks as he also felt the power level and headed off together. She just hoped they would all get back together soon. She didn't want this friendship to end. She wondered what they was arguing about.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Goten spoke up. "Come on, let's get going." The two girl's nodded before following Goten closely behind.

When Trunks landed, he landed next to a pile of clothes. He picked up a piece of the fabric and inspected it closely. It smelled of dry blood.

"Hn." He tossed the thing back on the floor before pointed a finger at it. A little light beam was shot out of his finger tip, disintegrating the fabric into millions of pieces. He looking around him in wonder. If there was clothes, then someone must be around.

He walked closer to the pond and crouched down. He looked deeply into the water, signaling for anything that seemed out of the ordinary or such. It was moment's before he spotted something swimming slowly by. Without thinking, he jumped in the freezing cold water, making a huge splash.

He slowly sunked lower, looking every way. It was then he seen a moving figure slowly drifting away. Quickly, he swammed closer to the figure.

He grabbed the person's arm and roughly turned them around. The person's eyes widen as they was suddenly turned around. Black met Blue.

Quickly her hands came to her face as her eyes tightly closed, as she struggled to hold her breath. He pulled her by the waist and started kicking his leg's, going up.

When they reached surface, He pulled her up by under her under arms and laid her down before hopping up himself. He took a glance at the girls face and his breath was caught in his throat. The naked girl that was before him was...

"H-hitomi!?" He sputtered. He quickly stood up and looked down at her form. There he saw many dark bruises form on her body, followed by cuts.

He crouched down to her and shooked her roughly. "Hitomi...Hitomi...HITOMI, Wake Up!" He put his head near her mouth and didn't hear her breathing. He muttered a small, "Fuck my life," and he lowered his head to hers.

Just when his lip's was about to touch hers, her eyes shot open. They widen and she pushed him away as she turned and coughed. He was shocked to see her up, but his anger was slowly boiling as he slightly blushed as he was slightly startled. But he would never admit that.

"What the hell?" He yelled, glaring at her. 'That's the last time I'm helping her.'

When she stopped coughing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before slowly turning to her savor, and number 1 enemy. She slowly looked up at him before looking away. "What are you doing here?" She asked, lowly.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. What was he doing here? The question was what was She doing here? "I could be asking you the same thing, _Princess._"

Her head snapped up at the name he called her and frowned slightly. "Trust me, No Princess should be treated the way I am." She muttered to herself.

"What?" He asked, not getting what she was hinting at.

She shooked her head. "It's Nothing." She looked down at the grass as she didn't know what else to say. She could feel his eyes on her and it was starting to get to her. "Would you please stop your staring?" She said a little irritated.

"Would you please put on some clothes then I'll won't have to look at you." He retorted, glaring down at the girl. She gave him a confused look before looking down at herself. Her eyes widen and she quickly tried to cover herself the best way she could. She could still feel his eyes on her.

A small vein was visible from the side of her forehead. "Would you stop looking at me?"

"Too late, I already have a mental Image of you." He said, tapping the side of his head to prove his point, a smirk on his face. She blushed madly as she lowered her head.

"Can you please leave?"

"No, I don't think I won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I make you uncomfortable." He smirked, as he continued to stare at her naked, dripping form.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do."

"So then why don't you leave me alone. You already humiliated me by seeing me like this! What else could you do?" She said, hotly. It was only then she heard a small click. She turned her head to see what he was doing and her eyes widen. He really had the nerve to take a picture of her in this state. "What are you doing!?" She screeched.

"I wonder how people would feel to see the newbie like this. Many guys would kill to get there hands on this." He smirked as he kept pressing the button on his phone, taking them in different angles. For some reason, he didn't like the fact other guys would love to see her in this state. It kind of angered him a bit, but he would never say that out loud. He would really do that so someone, well may'be. But she didn't have to know.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Tear's swelling up in her eyes. No! She would not cry in front of him, she wouldn't!

She quickly jumped up to her feet and ran after the Lavender haired boy. He ran backwards as he continued to snap good shots of her. "Give me that phone!" She yelled. He laughed as he easily dodged her. She fell to her knee's and hands. She heard more clicking and she growled lowly, something new she never did before.

She stood to her feet and continued to chase the brat.

"Can you do the split?" Okay, that was it. Running as fast as she could, she jumped on him. Tackling the boy to the ground, she wrestled him down to the ground. They rolled on the ground, Trunks dropping his phone went unnoticed as the two was focused on taking each other down.

They came to a stop with Hitomi on top. She had his wrist pinned near his head as she straddled his stomach. He looked up into her eyes, they held a small glint in them that she missed. He could feel something warm and wet on his stomach and he mentally smirked.

He had a perfect view of her breast. Her nipples had harden from the cold water. They was much rounder then he imagined, yes he imagined them once or twice. What boy wouldn't?

His eyes lowered to her small stomach. It was flat and covered in bruises. That made his frown return. His eyes lowered but couldn't see nothing else as his shirt was covering the last part that told her from the different sex. He glared at his shirt, wishing he could disintegrate it with his eyes, but pushed the thought away. Why would even think that? He must be sick if he thought that.

His eyes lifted back to her face to see her glaring down at him. She tightened her grip on his wrist before leaning in closer. "You better give me the phone!" She tried to sound threatening but the look in her eyes gave her away. She was too innocent to sound like that.

"Or what?" He challenged. He smirked up at her. "I have an advantage." She was about to ask what h meant when His hands broke lose from her 'Strong' grip and quickly grabbed her mounds. She gasped as he gently squeezed them.

He could feel something poking him in the palm of his hands. He watched as a blush creeped to her face as she bit her lips, trying to to make a sound.

Her hands came to his wrist, trying to pry him off but her didn't move. Instead, He squeezed them even harder, earning him a small whimper from the smaller teen. She didn't know what she was feeling. It was different from **_His _**touches.

"S-stop!" She struggled to say. She didn't even understand what happen next as she was now looking up at blue. One of his hands was still glued to her chest as his arm laid beside her head, supporting his weight on her. She blushed as she noticed his leg's was in between hers, but that was the least thing on her mind. What caused her to blush deeply was that she felt something hard on her on her lower half.

"T-Trunks..."

"Where did you get those Bruises from?" He questioned, His breath tickling her lips. His eyes remained serious as he said, "You got three seconds to give me an answer."

"A-and what if I don't answer you?" She asked, looking a little nervous. He lowered his head down to her ear as if he was going to say something. His hand slowly went lower an in seconds, she was crying out in pleasure as his hand found her clitoris.

"You get my point?" He said huskily. He smirked as she quickly nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. "Now," He chuckled to himself at how easily he was able to control the girl. "Where did you get them from?"

She let out a shuddering breath before speaking. "I-I did it to M-myself...!" He took a side glance at the girl.

"Why?"

"B-because...I-I-I just wanted..Um..."

"You had best think twice before lying." He stated, moving his fingers at her opening.

"I was-"

"Trunks!?" Came a familiar voice. "I wonder where he's-" The person stopped there sentence as they witness what was taking place. Her eyes widen as she frozed.

"What the-"

"Marron! Did you find..Whoaaa!" Bra looked to the Blonde then turned to see what got her as she also stared. "What is going on here?"

The two turned there heads to see the two. Hitomi blushed madly as she looked away. Trunks didn't say anything, nor move for that matter for as he wasn't embarrassed being caught in the position they was currently in.

Bra took a closer look at the girl and her eyes widen twice there size. "Hitomi!?"

Trunks felt another power level and looked up to see a small speck in the sky, getting bigger as it neared. He knew who it was.

Once he landed beside the two girls, he looked at the two on the floor. He gave the "What the hell are you doing!?" Look.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Goten shouted.

"What does it look like to you?" He questioned. Goten was fuming at this moment.

"What does it look like? It look's like your...Ehhhh!" He said, rubbing his entire body to prove his point. Trunks rolled his eyes before moving his hand from her private, which went unnoticed to the three. He started to sit up when he was suddenly pulled down. He raised an eyebrow at her action.

"I'm still naked," She muttered, blushing. He rolled his eyes before looking back to the three who watched them carefully. With one swift movement, he easily pushed her into the water.

She screeched as her body met with the freezing water. When she reached surface, she spitted out the water before glaring at the Lavender haired boy who just gave her a blank look. "That's not what I meant!" Her hair matted to her forehead, half of it covering her eye.

"What did you mean?" She let out a huff of air as she sunked lower.

"That look's like fun!" Bra squealed, taking off her top. Goten eyes widen as he watched her get undressed. She threw her shirt and shorts on the ground and ran towards the water. His eyes lowered, glued to her ass that moved as she ran. She jumped into the water.

Goten and Marron ran to the edge of the pond. Marron turned her head to the side as she put her hands on her hips. "You'll never see me getting excited over a pond." It was only seconds until she felt someone push her. Her eyes widen as she screamed. She fell, making a splash. When she surfaced, she turned to look towards Goten who was cracking up.

"That wasn't funny!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. She glared at the teary eyed boy.

"Did you see your face? It was like," He then made an ugly surprised look before cracking up once more. Marron laughed but tried to sound serious at the same time.

"I didn't look like that!" She laughed. She started to swim towards him. He quickly jumped to his feet and moved back, seeing her motive.

"No way your getting me in there." He laughed, but stopped as he felt someone bumped him. He fell on top of the girl and created a splash.

When he surfaced with the Blonde, both their hair was matted to there foreheads. "I'll get you for that, Trunks!" He said shaking a fist at the boy.

"Thank you, Trunks!" Marron laughed. She then got an evil look in her eye and before he knew it, Goten's head was dunked under the water, his arm's flailing around crazily. Trunks smirked at the struggling boy. He "Hn." as he gave one last look at the two before walking off.

"M-marron!" Goten struggled to say.

"No way, Buddy! You will pay!" She said dunking his head once more.

He walked over to the other side where he would be alone to think. He had no clue to why he was acting like how he was just a few moments ago. He would never do such a thing, well in least not to her, but he did. He loved the look she gave when he touched her, telling him that he was in charge when it came down to the two of them.

He smirked at this. Good, her shaking in her spot on the ground, underneath him. Him giving out the order's as she listened. He loved the feeling. He wondered what else he could make her do.

'Damnit, Trunks! There's no time to be thinking dirty thoughts,' He took a glance at the girl who was idly chatting with his sister. 'Specially _her_.'

"So Hitomi," Bra started, "Tomorrow's Friday, how about a sleepover at my place?"

Hitomi looked at her friend and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Bra. I can't."

"How come?" Bra questioned, swimming closer to the girl. Hitomi looked down, under the water, her twiddling her hands together.

"I..I just can't."

Bra seen a flash of hurt in her eyes for a moment. "Is it because of Trunks?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. She turned around to glare at her brother. "Trunks!"

Hitomi quickly swammed towards the girl, covering her mouth from behind. "Shh! It's not because of Trunks." She said quietly. She looked over Bra's shoulder to see Trunks glaring at her before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. Only Hitomi caught it. She looked back to the girl, ignoring his smirk.

Bra removed her hand's from her mouth. "What size are you because your Boob's are huge!" Bra exclaimed. Hitomi blushed madly, and heard Trunks laughing in the distance. How was he able to hear her!?

She pushed herself away from the girl as She put her arm's in front of her."Bra!"

"I'm sorry," She laughed. "But seriously, is it my Brother?"

"Y-your Brother!? Trunks i-is your brother?" She stuttered. Bra nodded.

"I thought you knew." Hitomi shooked her head. "I could see why you would think were not related. Different personality, different hair color, eh. Anyways, he won't hurt you."

"I know," She lied. "It's just, I don't think..." She thought about it for a moment. Should she really go? I mean, she would be disrespecting his wishes to come straight home to relief his build up stress, every night and day. Over and Over. Ignoring her beg's and pleas. Would she really miss this opportunity to try and to escape?

"You know what," She smiled brightly at the Blue-haired girl. "I think I'll be able to make it, Bra." Bra's face lit up and she squealed happily as she jumped on the naked girl, causing her to fall back into the water.

It was risky? Would she be able to sneak out without him noticing, or will she be caught and punished?

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Is it weird to find a peanut in your belly button? ...Yes? Oh well, that never happened to me. I found popcorn! n.n**

**Sorry for doing this but, heh, I kind of added something to chapter four, it's in the first couple of paragraphs. Now I know what your thinking, but I had an Idea that caused me to do it. Read it, it's not much anyways and review. Thanks,**

**P.s. I would love to have a peanut found in my belly button. n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**MUST READ BOTTOM!**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

It was an hour later when they all decided to get out the water. Hitomi being last as she was still nude. Bra scowled both boys to turn around while the girl got dress. But as she did so, she couldn't fight off the blush that stained her cheeks. She couldn't believe he saw her like that. So embarrassing!

When she was done dressing herself she stood in a black long sleeve shirt with some sweats. She turned around and frowned. He still had the pictures! "Hey, Trunks?"

He turned around but didn't say as he lazily glared at her. But his glare soon turned to a freaked out look as she started to feel around his pockets. "What are you doing, you Nutcase!?" He screamed.

"I know you have it, so give it up!" He swatted her hands away before running off top speed. She quickly followed him but there was much of a distance between the two. The three teen's just watched as they ran around in amusement.

"What's up with those two?" Marron questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Goten muttered, watching the two closely. 'What is she trying to do?'

"Oh come on, Goten. It's cute. You know they would make a cute couple instead of him and Saki." She turned her head away, her nose up in the air. Goten sweat dropped a little.

"Oh come on, Saki's not That..bad..." He slowly stopped his sentence as Bra dangerously turned around, a vein popping out of her forehead as she laughed darkly.

"No. That. Bad!? She got in trouble! And on top of that, She was rude to Hitomi on her first day so don't tell me she's not that bad!" She yelled.

Goten held up his hands up in defense. "Okay, Okay! I get it, she's a terrible person!" Bra just rolled her eyes at him.

Marron smiled at the two. "Look's like Hitomi and Trunks aren't the only cute couple I see." She smirked as Bra turned to her, red tint's on her face.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Goten put a hand behind his head, looking away. A blush also creeping on his face.

Marron waved it off, "Nothing." She sanged.

"Come on, Trunks! Just give it!" Hitomi yelled, she was having a really hard time keeping up with the boy that there was even more space between them. She started to come to a complete stop. She was slightly bent over, her hands on her knees, Breathing hard. She looked up to see him also stopping, a smirk on his face and frowned. "That's not fair!"

"If you really want it badly, just take it?" He said, thrusting his arm forward to her, the phone in his grasp.

She blinked, a little shocked. Was he serious? Slowly, she started to walk up to him. When she reached him, she reached to take the object when he quickly held it above her. "Trunks!" She jumped up but failed as it still hung in her face.

"Try and get it," He laughed. He lowered the phone to her reach, but quickly pulled back as she tried to grab it. "So close, try again."

She huffed angrily as she tackled him down to the ground.

She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, the figure that appeared behind her went unnoticed until she turned fully around. She jumped back, her backside hitting the door as she stared wide eye at him. He Held a scowl on his face as he hovered over the teen girl.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" She stuttered. She hoped he wasn't in a bad mood.

"Why weren't you in school?" He suddenly yelled. She flinched at this.

"I-I-I-Ah!" She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was on the floor, holding her now sore cheek. She slowly lifted her head only for it to be forced back down with his foot, crushing her face to the floor.

"I got a call from the school saying you never showed up!" He said, adding more pressure to her head. She screamed in pain. "Where were you?"

"I was at my friends house."

"The fuck was you doing at your friends house!?"

"I was going to be late for school so I just thought..I could kill time..." She muttered the last part to herself but he heard every word.

Removing his foot from her head, he grabbed the front of her shirt. Her feet's hanging in the air as she struggled to get free. "Well why didn't you come straight home. My day wasn't so great either and I needed to get rid of this stress."

"W-w-what caused you to be so upset." She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

He chuckled a little. "Well of course from this morning." He said, slowly letting on her feet. She didn't dare try to run away for she knew the consequences if she did. She stayed in her spot, her head hung low slightly. "And also that phone call. You had me worried."

"I-I didn't know you..cared..." A tear slowly rolled down her sore cheek.

She felt a hand under her chin, lifting her her head up. She could see the smirked that played on his lip's grew slowly as he stared her in the eye. "Of course I care. I need you," He gently pushed her until her back hit the door again, trapping his body with hers. "I would be devastated if something happened to _my_ Hitomi," He lowered his head to capture her lips with his.

His hand slowly dropped from her chin, all the way down to her waist where the bottom of her shirt stopped. His hand slowly inched it's way up but stopped when a hand caught his wrist. She broke the kiss and lowered her head down, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Stop." She lowly said.

"Are you defying me, Child?" He hissed in her face. When he got no response, he tried again, but was stopped once more. "Hitomi!" He said dangerously.

"I'm still sore." She said trying to remain calm.

"I wouldn't care if you was dying on the floor." He hissed, getting in her face. "Don't make me hurt you."

She looked passed her bangs and stared at him with glassy eyes. "You already did."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"No, just stating the facts, is all." She knew she was driving his patients but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like her either. She knew what would happen if she angered him, but she did it anyways. Either she must be getting Bold, or she must want an early death wish.

Her head was suddenly grab and thrown back hard. She didn't scream or cry out from the pain. She just held her aching head and stared him in the eye.

He growled dangerously at her. She was something else, wasn't she? He grabbed her wrist tightly and headed towards the stairs.

Once up the stairs, he dragged her to his room. He forced her in first before entering. She turned around to see him locking the door before approaching her. She backed up, shaking a little.

It was quick, she had no time to react. She was roughly tackled to the ground. This time she let out a scream as she made contact to the ground as she fought against him, but he easily over powered her. His hand held both of her wrist above her head as his other hand tore away her shirt with ease. "Stop! I'll listen!" She finally yelled as she seen she was losing. She tried to kick him off but failed. She heard a tear echoed through the room.

There goes her Bra.

She closed her eyes as she knew what was going to happen next.

When morning came, she crawled out of His bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom with a towel. Turning the water on hot, she stepped in. She sat on the floor, her feet pulled up to her chest as her eyes lowered slightly. She was so disappointed in herself. She was so stupid knowing what he would do to her.

But she wouldn't lie, it felt strange, a good strange, to stand up for herself a little. But she now knew where it would lead her, just like everything else she did that was wrong. She looked down at her arm where a small burn laid on her upper limb. She bit back the tears as she hissed as the water stung her skin. But it was better feel then His.

"Now I know my place." She said in a low bitter tone.

Her old cuts was re-opened and the bruises was still blue and purple. The blood seeping out from her leg. She watched as It fused with the water, slowly heading towards the drain.

She stepped out couple minutes later. She patted herself down before tossing the fabric on the sink. She then got dressed. She was dressed in a black silk shirt that hugged her snug. The sleeves stopping just a little past her elbows. Some black fitting pants with some training boots.

She placed the last thing that would complete her look, around her neck laid an orange bandanna she received from him years ago before his change.

She walked up to the foggy mirror. Wiping the fog away, she could see it, she could see the resemblance in her. The only difference was there eyes and face structure. How she misses him so much. She tried hard not to shed a tear but it seems like she's been failing at that for a while.

Wiping her eye, Her pale reflection stared sadly at her. Her somewhat damped hair that was hung behind her. Taking a closer look, she could see a small cut on her left cheek.

She turned on the faucet and began washing her face with the warm liquid. She reached for her used towel to pat her face dry. Once done, she opened the mirror and looked on the shelf's. Her eyes scanning for on thing.

When she found it on the second shelf, she reached for it. Peeling the thin paper off, she placed the small object on her cheek where the cut laid. When she closed the mirror back, she looked back at her reflection, her eyes darted to the left side of the mirror as she seen something. She wasn't prepared to see a figure there.

She quickly turned around to see him leaning against the wall opposite from her. His arm's and legs crossed as he watched her. He held this Solemn look at made her nervous. How did he even get in here was beyond her.

The two stood in silence as they just stared at each other. She could feel her nervousness take a notch up as she soon started trembling slightly. His stare was hard; watching her every movement could really get to a girl.

His cold blue eyes, they was locked in her mind.

He made a movement; she flinched slightly. He walked up to her. Gripping her side's painfully, he lifted her on top of the sink. Even from a high place, she was still a small thing compared to him.

He was placed in between her legs as his hands rested on either sides of her. He leaned in so his forehead rested on hers. It was a moment of silence between the two still, and it bothered her. Just what did he want?

He smirked slightly, as he looked down in her gear. "I see I have a fan" He said, reaching up to playfully tug at the cloth that hung from her neck. He looked up at her. Her bangs was hiding her eyes well, but he did get a glimpse of the tear that slowly rolled down her face. Lifting her chin up with his fingers, he looked at her in the eyes, his smirk still in place. Does it pleases him to see her in a distress state?

She quickly wiped her face. Placing a hand on his chest, she made an attempt to get down but he wasn't having any of it.

"I have to finish getting ready f-"

"Your not going anywhere." He said, Interrupting her. "Not until I'm done with you..." He said lowly. He leaned in, his teeth lightly nibbling on her ear as his hand loosened the bandanna from around her neck. Her head was down once more as Another tear rolled down her face...

She was careful while walking. She would turn away or pretend to do something when someone walks by so they won't get a good look at her. She peered from behind the wall to see if the coast was clear. Sighing in relief, she walked through the now empty halls as she quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom.

She quickly made her way into one of the stalls and closed and locked it behind her. She fished through her bag for what she needed dearly. When she recovered it, she opened the small compartment and started to apply the small coloring to her skin that was opened for all eyes to see.

It took her a few minutes to finally cover everything but she did it. She was just about to leave when the front door opened. She heard strangely familiar voices. "Saki, Just call down!" She knew that voice, it belonged to Riyeko.

"How can I calm down when that Bitch is out to get me!" She screamed. Hitomi looked through the small crack to see the two standing just slightly to the left. Saki was red in the face.

"She's not even here yet, and hopefully she won't be." The purple haired girl tried to reasoned. This just mad the Blonde even more madder.

"It doesn't matter, she will be." She hissed lowly. The dark haired girl had a feeling they was talking about her for some reason. She wasn't here long to know any of her other enemies but who won't be talking about her? She's the new kid of Orange Star High and all she seem to do is cause trouble and make enemies.

"Lately, Trunks hasn't been focusing on me and I just have a feeling it's because of her. Don't you remember yesterday when he suddenly took off in the middle of the class."

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean it was her doing. She didn't even show up after all." Riyeko pointed out. Saki just rolled her eyes.

"Then you explain to me why he's suddenly distant from me and let me know." Saki bit out. She turned around to leave when Riyeko stopped her.

"Well then...We'll observe him to see if he's distant because to me, you two seems fine." The girl said. The Blonde thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fine but I'm still making her life a living hell!" She swore, and with that, they took there leave. Hitomi waited a few moments before slowly leaving the stall.

What or who ever they was talking about, she just hoped it wasn't about her. Slowly, She walked up to the mirror to look over herself. Once she was fine with the way she looked, she made her way out the door.

She stopped by her locker and was hesitant to open it. What is Saki did something to her locker when she wasn't here and her trap was still set from yesterday? Would she really risked that?

Sighing, she just walked away. She had many books in her book bag anyways.

When she reached the science door, she sighed once more before placing a hand on the doorknob.

The class looked up from their studies to see who came in. She blushed slightly as she could feel everyone's eyes on her, mainly the boys who eyed her lustfully. Someone clearing their throats caused the teen to look up. "Good morning, P-Hitomi." Gohan stuttered.

Hitomi not noticing, nodded. "Good Morning,"

"Pleas take your seat," He pointed towards the back. She nodded once more and began walking down the rows. As she walked, she passed by two boys who sat next each other that eyed her One dark brown haired and the other a dark blue that was like black. The dark brown haired boy made a movement to look like he was slapping something in the air. The brunette nodded as his eyes lowered to her ass. He bit his lips as he continued to watch her walk by.

"Jordan, turn around." Gohan said sternly, catching the perverted boy. He glared at his student before turning to the other one, giving him a look. Both boys smirked as they turned around in their seats and continued to do there work, or in least pretended to as both minds was thinking dirty thoughts.

It was obvious to her that a pair of Baby blue and Ebony eyes glared at the two boys as well. When she sat down, she took of her book bag and looked down in her lap.

She looked up as she heard footstep's nearing. "Do questions 1-16 the best way you could." Gohan spoke softly. He said placing the sheet on her desk. She nodded and started to dig in her book bag for a pen. "You need a pen?" Gohan asked, and in seconds, a pen was being placed on her desk.

"Thank you," She said politely.

"Do you need anything else, You know, some water, help-" He stopped his rambling as he felt a sharp kick. He turned to see Goten glaring down hard at his paper. He nodded his head, telling him to be quiet.

"Hey Gohan, I need help," Goten spoke, looking up at him. His eyes hardening. Gohan matched his glare but moved in front of Hitomi to help his younger sibling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Goten hissed lowly. "You sound like a creep!"

Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just asked her is she needed help."

"You also asked if she was thirsty. Look, were still figuring things out so for now, just lay low." Gohan rolled his eyes at his brother. Now he wants to be smart all of a sudden?

"Fine." He walked back to his desk. He sat down in his chair and started to grade older papers that he hasn't gotten to. He only got to a few when he stopped. His mind kept floating back to their last encounter after school.

_The door flew open. The four turned there heads to see a smaller women standing at the doorway. She had tears streaming her face. _

_"Videl?" Gohan questioned. He walked up to his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace as she started sobbing. She tried to say something but her crying was too much for him to understand. He pulled back slightly to look in her now red eyes._

_"What was that, Videl?"_

_"I-I..I seen her... I seen her..." Her voice cracked through every word. Gohan quickly pulled her back into a hug as her sobs gotten louder. "I've finally seen her! She look's so much like your mother!"_

_Marron and Bra looked at the scene before them with a confused expression. Bra turned to Goten to see him looking down distressed, his fist balled up tightly. There was something he wasn't telling her. _

_"Gohan?" He turned to see the two with worried eyes. What was going on?_

_"Goten, why don't you take these two home, I'll catch up with you later." He spoke, turning his attention back to his crying wife. Goten nodded and started to gather his things before leaving with the two colored haired girls._

That, he would never forget the pained look his wife held. She still held it til this day. The pen he held in his hand snapped in half.

He will get his Daughter back from those monsters.

Hitomi was going through the questions like it was nothing. Thanks to her smarts, she had no trouble whatsoever. She was on her 7th. question when a note landed on her desk. She looked up to see the two boys that she passed by earlier. They both smirked at her, nodding for her to open it.

She took the crumbled paper and opened it. Her eyes quickly scanned the small note. The note read:

**How would you like to hang out after school? **She quickly scribbled,

_"No thanks, I'm busy later," _on the note before looking up to see Gohan busy with his work. She quickly tossed the note over Goten's and two others head's. The Dark blue haired boy caught it with ease. He quickly read it over before whispering something to his friend. He quickly wrote something and threw it back to her. This time, it hitting on her head.

**Oh cuz I was thinking you could hang with me and my friend, Jordan. We would really like to get to know such a hot girl like you.**

She blushed at the last part but shooked her head. She wasn't hot, she was a hot mess. _"Well sure, we could hang out. How about Saturday?"_

**Awesome. There's this new movie coming out we could see. **

_"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait."_

**Neither could we. **

And that's how the the notes ended. She rested her elbow on the desk as her face was on her hand. She smiled to herself. May'be there's lucky for her after all.

A thought just entered her mind. Where was they going to meet up? Tearing a small piece of paper, she quickly wrote her question down, and right when she was about to throw it, the paper was suddenly taken away from her. She looked to see Goten smiling at her innocently as he crumbled the paper up. Her mouth opened as he tossed it over to Trunks.

The Lavender haired boy held the piece of paper in her view. "Watch closely." He whispered, teasingly. His hands closed around the paper. Her mouth widen as the paper slowly fell from his hands in ashes. What the heck!?

He smirked at her reaction before looking at Goten. He nodded in agreement before turning back in his seat to do his work. She leaned over her desk to grasp Goten's shoulders and pulled him back gently. "That was a dirty trick, Goten." He could hear the laughter in her voice. "I'll get you back for this." She whispered, letting go of his shoulders and taking a seat once more.

She turned to Trunks who still was doing his work, the smirk never wavering from his face. "I'll get you back too." He turned to look at her.

"I love to see you try." He then dug in his pockets and turned away from her so She couldn't see what he was doing. It was when he turned around, he held it to her sight and all the color drained from her face. He bit his tongue to control his laughter as he seen her face expression. In his hands was the phone and a naked picture of her, reaching forward. It gave a good view of her face, her hair flowing behind her, her Breast that was still dripping with water. Her face angered but that's what made her look irresistible.

She closed her eyes, a small vein on the side of her forehead was visible. And before he knew it, he was suddenly tackled out of his seat. Everyone turned there heads to see the two.

She was on top of him, trying to inch her hand closer to his outstretch one. His other hand on her waist to keep her in place as she tried to sit up. "Delete it!" She said, desperately trying to reach for it.

He laughed out loud. 'She so weak.' He tightened his grip on the girl, causing her to wince a bit but she ignored the pain. He pressed the button to make the screen dark. When he pressed it again, he brought it closer to her face. "Sorry, locked it."

"Trunks! Pan! Enough!" Gohan yelled, walking over to the two.

"Pan?" The class muttered, looking confused. "Who's Pan?" Jordan, the dark Brown haired one asked.

"I said Hitomi." Gohan said, glaring at the boy.

"But I'm pretty sure you said-"

"One more word and you got detention." Gohan said, tired of the boy's mouth. By the time he reached the two on the floor, he crossed his arm's over his chest. The two looked up with nervous looks.

Slowly, Hitomi stood up. She held out a hand for Trunks to take, which he did. Trunks tried to slip his phone in his pocket but Gohan wasn't dumb. He held out his hand in front of the boy. Trunks sighed, handing him the cellular object. "Take your seats," He said, glaring at the two, mostly Trunks.

They did as they was told and continued with there work. Minutes later, the bell ranged and everyone hurried out of the room. Bra and Marron walked up to the dark raven haired teen with a smirk on their face. "So what was that all about?" Bra questioned.

Hitomi looked down, a blush visible on her cheeks. She was about to answer when she seen Jordan and his friend walking up to them. Good timing.

"Hitomi," Jordan spoke, "This is my bud, Oscar." They both stuck their hands out and she shooked there hands politely. "We just wanted to say we can't wait til tomorrow?"

She gave them a big smile. "Me either."

Trunks looked between the three and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on tomorrow?" He questioned, crossing his arm's on his chest.

Hitomi turned to look at him. "Oh, were going to the movies tomorrow. Isn't that great?" He could see the happiness in her eyes and didn't like it. He glanced over to the two boys and glared at him. He seen the move they did earlier and had to hold back in snapping their necks.

"Too bad she won't make it." He said simply. Hitomi quickly turned to him with confused eyes.

"And why wouldn't I?" She questioned.

"Because your not going." He said like it was nothing. Ignoring him, she turned to the two.

"I'll be there." She assured them. They both nodded, smiling.

"No you won't." He said more sternly.

"I think I will." She said, smiling, knowing it'll irk him, which it did.

"Okay," He put an arm around her neck, bringing her closer to his form. "It's a date. We'll meet you guys there." Hitomi blushed at there sudden closeness.

"Sorry to break it to you but it's only the three of us." Jordan said, glaring at the Lavender haired teen. Who was he inviting himself to join, wrapping his arm's around her like he owned her. Well he doesn't!

"Yeah well, if she goes, _I go_." He snapped. "Now if you excuse us, where late for our next class." And with that, he pushed pass the two shocked boys, and left the room, his arm still holding her close.

Bra smirked as she seen her Brothers actions. 'Getting a little too attach I see, aye Brother?'

They wasn't aware of a pair of eyes was watching closely. "See, I told you," Saki hissed, storming out of the classroom.

"Saki, wait!" Riyeko yelled, chasing her friend.

Trunks lead them down the hall. "Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, struggling to get free but he had such a grip on her neck. He ignored the girl and continued to lead her.

She seen a colored door up ahead and he quickly lead the towards it. Pushing the door open, she seen that he lead them into the stair case.

He lead them further inside. With all the strength she had, she pulled away from him. She turned to see him looking through the small window, watching as people passed by. When the second bell ranged, the remaining students scurried off to class.

"Were going to be late!" She said worriedly.

"Quiet!" He snapped. She took a step back. What was his problem now? He took one more glance through the window before turning to her. And in a blink of an eye, she was pressed up against the wall with his muscular body trapping her in place.

Her backside to his chest. He held one of her wrist behind her painfully. "Ow, Trunks. That hurts!" She said, turning her head to the side. She felt him press himself more into her back. She blushed as she felt something press against her when he did that. His free hand placed on her hip to hold her in place.

"You will not go with them on Saturday," He spoke lowly. She was about to respond but stopped when she inhaled deeply. His mouth traced the outline of her jaw. The heat in her body started to rise up to her face.

His mouth moved past the Bandanna on her neck, trailed kisses on her lower neck, earning him a small shiver from the girl. "T-trunks..."

"Do you understand?" He breath out, his thumb massaging her outer thigh. A small noise escaped her mouth at the feeling of this. His hand inched it's way on the outer part of shirt. She squeaked when his fingers pulled at her Bra before letting it go, making a popping sound.

His mouth brushed lightly on her ears as he said this, "Next time your Ignore my warnings, this will be the start of my new collection," He whispered huskily, pulling on her Bra again. She jumped slightly as it popped her skin as he let it go. She nodded, and before she knew it, she was staring into Baby Blue eyes. He now had both wrist pinned on either sides of her head, his face dangerously close. How was he so fast?

She was breathing unevenly at this state. She was getting a little nervous but she liked it. "Adding this to your collection is going to satisfy you?" She questioned, Smartly.

She groaned as he slammed his hip's into hers. "I think I could find something better to satisfy me." His breath tickled her lips as he moved his face closer, there lips barely touching each others. She glanced at his lips before looking up at him to see him smirking down at her. What was going on with her? Wasn't they just arguing not too long ago?

"And what would that be? Saki?" She asked, giggling lowly.

He scoffed, "As if. I have someone way better in mind." He said, matching her tone in voice.

"Well, this is what you'll be missing when I go on Saturday," She said, slowly pulling her wrist away from his grip. He slowly let her go, wanting to see this.

She gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer. His eyes widen for a few seconds but slowly dropped. He placed a hand on the wall to support him as her mouth attacked his neck. His eyes was tightly closed as a groan escaped his parted lips as a chill ran down his spine. She giggled softly at this. She trailed small kisses up his jaw, towards his mouth. She let a small kiss linger on the corner of his mouth.

He waited for her lips to fully make contact with his but it never came. He cracked open his eyes to see she had on a small smile/smirk on her face. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to continue?" She asked innocently. He growled lowly at her. He dipped his head low but she moved her head out of the way. She easily slipped from his grasped and headed towards the door. "May'be you could ask Saki to finish up here, I'm sure she's up for it. Bye!" He seen the smirk she threw him before disappearing.

He looked after her. Another small growl escaped his throat as he glared at the door. "You have no Idea what you Just did."

As she walked to the math room, she was red in the face. 'What the heck did I just do!?' She felt like dying on the spot. Her kissing his neck like that, where did she even learn how to do that? Her face grew a darker shade as the noise that escaped his mouth played in her mind again. Oh man.

When she opened the door to the math room, the class looked at her once more. She Ignored or tried to and scanned the room for an empty seat. Bra motioned for her to sit next to her in the back where Marron sat next to her, Goten in front of Bra. There was an empty seat next to Bra and one next to Goten. She guessed that must be Trunks' seat. Quickly she made her way over to the seat and sat down. Bra handed the girl her belongings and she thanked the Blue child. Soon the class started.

In the middle of a small lecture of how o solve the small equation, Trunks walked in. He walked over to his seat next to Goten. Goten handed Trunks his things before turning back to the white board to copy the answer. Minutes later, the teacher gave them a work sheet to work on, it was silent in the room. Trunks turned around and handed her a small note before turning back around, just in time to see the teacher looking their way.

Hitomi opened the note and read it.

**That was a dirty trick you played. **

_"Trick? I was simply returning the favor, giving you a small preview of what's going to take place with me and Jordan. Nothing else" _She passed the note back to him. She seen him quickly scribble something before passing it back to her.

**I told you your not going. What part don't you understand?**

_No I understood you, but I choose to Ignore your demands. :)_

**Do you want another repeat of what just took place, cuz' I'll be happy to show you who's in charge around here.**

_You would like that, wouldn't you?_

**Yes, yes I would.**

_Well too bad because I don't have time for you, I have to think of something to wear on Saturday. May'be Saki has something short and tight..._

**Your really testing my patients. Don't make me cause a scene in front of the whole class.**

_You wouldn't do that to me, would you ~Pouty face~_

**...You know, your not so Innocent as you play to be...**

_There's a lot you don't know about me, Trunks. Enough passing notes..._

She ended the conversation like that as she focused on the worksheet now. It was then another note was placed on her desk. Sighing, she opened it.

**What is it that your not telling me?**

_Nothing you don't need to worry about, I'm fine._

**Hitomi...**

_Goodbye, Trunks. -_-_

**I will find out...That's a promise.**

_And how will you do that?_

**I have my ways...**

That kind of scared her. Just what did he mean by that? And what's up with him and his new change of attitude towards her? They've always been fighting ever since she first stepped foot in this hell of a school. She shrugged.

It's probably nothing, in a few minutes or so they'll be back to there regular selves. Always arguing, fighting, etc.

When the bell ranged, she stood up. She quickly gathered her things before meeting up with the rest.

"What class do we have next?" Hitomi asked once they stepped foot in the hall.

"Relax, we got a few more minutes before class starts." Marron said calmly. "But we have Global."

"Okay well I'll meet you in front of Marron's locker, I need to get something from my locker." Hitomi said, already starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Oh wait Hitomi!" She turned around to see Bra and Marron running back up to her. She stopped and waited until they fully reached her before asking what's the matter. She seen the smirk on there faces and knew it must not be good.

"As you must not know, we have a newspaper section in the school and Well since you wasn't here yesterday, we decided to pick you up a copy." Bra's eyes curled upwards as she shoved the paper in the girls face. Hitomi backed up slightly before taking the paper.

"Cutest Couple of the year?" She looked at the picture on the front page and her eyes widen. "What!?" The image was of her and Trunks on the ground staring into each others eyes, there faces close. It was the day when she ran crying out of the bathroom.

A blush quickly made it's way to her face. "B-b-but were not a couple! I-I Just Got to the school!" She stuttered. She gulped down a hard lump in her throat. "Did he see this?"

Bra and Marron nodded. "Of course! Saki stormed up to him and forced him to read it. She went on a rampage because of this." Marron answered, still smiling.

"Wait," Hitomi raised an eyebrow. " Do they really go out?"

Marron and Bra glanced at each other before laughing out loud. Hitomi sweat dropped at this. "Of course they do!" Marron laughed.

"Where have you been?" Bra asked.

Hitomi looked down slightly. She felt a pain in her stomach of the idea of them two together. "Not around apparently." Hitomi muttered.

"Cheer up, Hitomi," Bra said pulling the girl closer to her. She wrapped an arm around the Raven haired girl's shoulder before doing the same with the Blonde. "Remember, you have Jordan." Bra said smiling towards the girl.

"Or Oscar." Marron piped in.

Hitomi gave her a weak smile. "Yeah." Forgetting the trip to her locker, the three teens headed straight for there next class. As the two teen's talked about the up coming date, the smaller one held her head slightly down. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, telling her not to go. But that's what Trunks Wants her to do.

As they walked into the Historic room, the Raven haired teen made her way to the back. Taking a seat in the corner, she placed her bag on the floor near her feet and looked down in her lap, a small frown played on her young face. Mind already made up,she decided that she will go. This might do her some good in the future anyhow. One things for sure, her circle of friends will surely grow.

She still couldn't understand why she reacted to him like that. Kissing him on his neck was way out of line. They could of easily been spotted as they was too careless. When she seen where he was taking her, she should have gotten some passerby's attention. They must know of his actions since he is a sort of delinquent, closely followed by Goten. Well...Goten's fixing himself to change, she noticed and was somewhat shocked for some reason. Happy nonetheless. But still, next time that occurred- which she hope wouldn't- she needs to make sure that that'll be the last time that happens. This wasn't her first time encountering with the Lavender haired delinquent. The time when the small group found her in her secret spot yesterday.

She shivered slightly as the thoughts floated back. She pushed those thoughts in the farest of her mind, just in time to notice a figure had sat next to her on her left. Turning her head, she was greeted with a familiar face and she gave a small smile. Just what she needed, a small distraction.

Her eyes slightly brightened. "Hey Jordan."

Giving a smile back, he nodded. "Hey Hitomi." From the corner of her eye, she could see Lavender had entered her sight. She glanced straight to see the person who entered her mind just moments ago with a fierce stare that was locked onto her dark ones.

She looked away, trying to Ignore the stare that seems to get more Intenst by the second. Turning her attention back to the boy, she gave another smile. "What's up?" She asked. In the inside, she was a tad nervous to speak to him when someone was just staring not too far from them.

"I got some bad news," He stated. Bad news? She mentally gasped slightly. What if he wanted to cancel the movies? She hoped he wasn't because of a certain teen.

"Are you canceling on Saturday?" She just had to know.

She blinked as she heard him chuckle slightly to himself. "Of course not. I would have to be stupid to cancel a date with someone like you."

'A date?'

"The bad news was that Oscar can't come. He has basket ball practice on Saturday so it'll just be us two, I hope your okay with that..."

She shooked her head. "It's okay with me." She assured the teen.

It was then a figure surprised the two teens, causing them to get startled. They both lightly glared at the teen who just smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" Bra said in a good mood.

"Why are you so happy for?" Hitomi questioned, small frown gone as it was replaced with a brightened up expression. The Blue teen shrugged.

"Well for tonight, Silly. Which brings me here," She started, her eyes now looking towards the dark haired boy. "Tonight I'm having a sleepover and I was wondering if you would want to come. It would be fun!" She exclaimed.

The teen looked at her as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't know..." He trailed off, giving Hitomi a side glance.

"Hitomi would be there too!" She exclaimed. Hitomi's head slowly turned to the Blue girl as he eyes widen.

"Bra!" She said, her face slowly growing red. What was she doing? Jordan seen this and chuckled to himself.

"Think about it. You'll be able to leave early to go to the movies."

"She does have a point.." Hitomi stated lowly. Jordan looked at Hitomi to Bra.

"Alright I'll come." He smiled.

"Yes! Okay, sit with us during lunch, kay." It was more of a statement then a question. The two watched as the even more excited teen bounced to her seat in front of the boy. Hitomi laughed nervously at her.

"Sorry, she can be..." She started but he waved her off.

"No sweat, Oscar could be the same way sometimes." She looked down, a small smile on her face. Yeah, this is what she needed.

She soon glanced up as a figured hovered over her small form.

This is what she didn't need.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up in the piercing eyes that glared down at her. He didn't move but continued to look down at her, make her feel slightly uneasy. That's when Jordan decided to butt in.

"Hey man, what do you think your doing?" He said standing up. Trunks' eyes quickly shifted to the boy, he didn't hold back as he let out a low growl from his throat.

"This doesn't concern you," He said stepping up to him. Now compared to Trunks, Jordan was smaller and not well built unlike Trunks who had lots and lots of years of training.

"I think it does when It comes to my Girlfriend." _Girlfriend?_

That caused the teen girl's head to shoot up in shocked. 'I'm his G-girlfirend!?' This caused the girl to deeply blush as she turned her head away from the two.

"Oh so she's your girlfriend, huh?" He then glanced at Hitomi as he spoke. "And When did this happen?"

"That doesn't concern you, now does it?" He said, mocking the teen's words. Trunks' was on his very limits of punching the daylights out of this kid. He glanced back down at the blushing girl. Oh how he was going to make her life worst then hell.

Tossing Hitomi and Jordan one more nasty glare, he took his seat in front of the teen girl. She didn't look up as she knew he was pissed. She knew he wanted an explanation to why she didn't deny the boy.

Just then, the teacher of the class strolled in, closely followed by some late comers. "Alright class, take your seats." She started in a strict voice. Some student's inwardly groaned as they hated this class with a passion.

So throughout the class, As much as Hitomi somewhat wanted to pay attention to the lecture that was being said, she couldn't as her mind kept slowly drifting her towards the angry Lavender teen. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he had something up his sleeve and she didn't like it. She had to be extra cautious around him now that he was beyond pissed and for what, not saying that they wasn't really going out? How could she when she was too shocked Jordan even said that. She wondered if he was going to get Jordan for this. She hoped not. And did that mean she and Jordan had to be even careful at the sleepover? Does she even want to going anymore?

She was currently copying something from the text book into her notebook when a piece of paper landed on her desk. She jumped slightly as she wasn't prepared for this to happen again. Looking around the room, She could see Bra giving her a nod to open it before quickly turning around to not get caught by the teacher.

**What's up with Lavender over there? Did something happen when I wasn't looking?**

Quickly writing back, she threw the paper back at the blue haired girl._ "Nothing to worry about, Bra but thanks for caring. I'll handle it on my own."_

**Well I still wanna know and who know's I could help you. Hitomi, you better tell me.**

_"Um...Well it's kind of complicated. Just before this class started, Trunks took me into the staircase an-" _She didn't get to finish as the paper was suddenly snatched from her grasp. She looked up with a slight frown but then her eyes decreased in size. Only one word ran through her head as she looked at the thief. 'No!'

"What's this?" The teacher asked, looking down at the girl. "Passing notes in class and not even a full week into the school, hm?" She then turned her hard stare at Bra who looked like a child getting caught with there hand in a cookie jar. She then looked to the class. "Let's see what you two had to write that was so Important that My lesson wasn't Important." She said loudly so everyone heard.

"Wait, that's not-" Bra started but was quickly silenced.

"Quiet, Brief!" She hissed, turning her attention back to the piece of paper. Clearing her throat, she said.

"What's up with Lavender over there? Did something happen when I wasn't looking? Nothing to worry about, Bra but thanks for caring. I'll handle it on my own. Well I still wanna know and who know's I could help you. Hitomi, you better tell me. Um..., well it's complicated. Just before this class started, Trunks took me into the staircase an-..." She finished, looking down at the now shocked girl and the Lavender haired teen. He slowly turned around in his seat, his lip's perched together as he had both eyebrows raised at the girl. So she dared tell there business to other's without his permission?_  
_

"So, what was Mr. Brief and you doing in the staircase, Miss Kiyuki?" The said girl didn't respond as she knew everyone was looking at her now. "Well?" She questioned impatiently.

"That's between us, not you." Trunks started, slowly turning to face the teacher. She raised an eyebrow at him and his suddenly boldness.

"Excuse me?" She said taking a step forward.

"No, excuse **Us.**" He said, standing up. He quickly gripped Hitomi's wrist tightly which caused her to wince in pain. He pulled her out of her seat and headed for the door.

"YOU TWO JUST GOT YOURSELF DETENTION!" She yelled after them.

"Trunks!" Bra said standing up. Goten and Marron did the same, ready to stop the clearly angered teen but then they all thought twice when they was sent a threatening glare, saying 'Don't follow or else.' And with that, he gripped the doorknob a little too hard. He nearly yanked it off it's hinges as he forced it open. He made her go out the room first before closely following behind. He made sure to slam the door in the process, nearly shaking the whole room. Goten, Marron, and Bra looked on, hesitating to go after the two or not. They all looked at the door. You could clearly see his finger prints as he had gripped the doorknob tightly.

He dragged her back into the staircase and roughly slammed her into the wall. His hand's gripping both of her shoulder's tightly. "What the Hell was that about?" He hissed dangerously low.

"Y-y-your hurting me!" She said, struggling to move his hand's from her but he only tightened his grip. Her small hands gripped on his wrist trying to pry them away but she couldn't. He had an Iron grip on her.

"Are you that stupid? What was you doing telling people what we do?"

"We don't do this!" She said, struggling once more. "And besides, Bra was just concerned for me is all! What's so bad about th-"

He brought his face closer to hers in an attempt to make her feel intimidated by him, which it did. "I'll tell you what's bad about that, it's the fact that she'll know and knowing her, she would want to butt in when it has nothing to do with her."

Her breath was caught in her throat at the sudden closeness. "Tell me," He whispered, his forehead now touching her's as his arm's slowly trailed down her arm's as he slowly closed the distance between them. "Do you really want people to know how I get under your skin?" He said, his hands on her waist, bringing himself closer to the teen if possible. His breath tickling the teen's lips. She looked up at him, wishing she could just take off running.

his hand moving the Orange handkerchief out of his way so He could dipped his head lower to place his lips on her neck. "Do you really want people to know how I could make you squirm? Or how I could get you to scream my name in pleasure?"

"N-no! I mean, No, that never happened!"

"Wanna bet?" He challenged, his hand's trailing up her shirt, and before she knew it, she felt her knee's almost giving out as she she closed her eyes tightly, her lips perched tightly as well so she wouldn't say something stupid. She leaned into him further, her hands clawing at his wrist.

Her heard a very low groan escape her throat and smirked. He started to move his hands that clutched her Bra in circles. He could of sworn he heard a small curse escaped from the smaller teen. "You want people to now, huh? Well what are you waiting for, Scream. Scream my name so everyone in the school could know." He said, gripping the girl even harder. This time she couldn't help but let out a small scream.

"Is that the best you could do?" He taunted. He quickly took his hands from under her shirt and grabbed her. He threw her onto the floor not too gently. She hit the floor with a sicken thud, and before she could even move, he was straddling her waist. She started struggling once more but he quickly over powered her. He pinned her wrist above her head with one hand as she tried not to scream in frustration.

"Okay, you win! Just stop!" She said in a defeated voice. Her head tilted to the side as she closed her eyes. But her eyes snapped open when she heard him chuckling to himself. He turned her head to look at him and a smirk was plastered on his face, but she could tell he was still pissed as his eyes was still hard as ever.

"Wanting me to stop already? But we haven't did anything yet. Come, show them how loud you can be when I give you pleasure." He said, reaching towards her once more but he stopped as the door opened.

Trunks sighed in annoyance as he looked up at the person who interrupted them. "Must you always come at the wrong time?" He snapped, his eyes glaring at the Dark haired man.

Gohan stood, the door closing behind him as he glared down at the boy. "Your not even suppose to be here, let alone be doing That!" He snapped back.

"Please get him off me." Hitomi said quietly. Trunks just glared down at her, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Trunks, get off her." Gohan said, his anger slowly rising, along with his Ki. Trunks growled lowly before complying to the order. He stuck out his hand to help her up. She looked at his hand suspiciously before slowly taking it. Once her hand was in his, his hand tightly closed around her's and he yanked her up, Thus causing the girl to crash into his chest hardly. He stood his ground, not even moving from the impacted, but far as her, Her head was starting to throb a little. His other hand came around her waist to hold her in place as he lowered his head to her ear. "This isn't over, _Pan_." And before she even knew it, she was screaming in pain.

Gohan's eyes widen as he seen this and in a flash, he knocked Trunks to the ground. Trunks looked up, his pupils had expanded as he looked eyes with the now shaking girl. Her hand quickly came up to her now aching neck. But when she touched it, she flinched. She gasped as red liquid stained her fingers. D-d-did he just...

"Oh my god," Gohan said lowly. He watched as the boy's breathing started to become heavy. His mouth started twitching, showing his teeth that soon sharpened into fangs. The growls that escaped from the boy's mouth echoed through the stairs. They could see blood on his teeth from the girl's neck.

Gohan pulled Hitomi closer to him as he took a step back. He had to get her out of here. "Hitomi, I want you to listen carefully. I want you to go get Goten and have him take you to Bulma."

"B-Bulma?"

"He know who she is. I want you to get him, and get down there as quick as possible, Understood?" He said, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Okay, but what about Trunks?" She asked worriedly. "Is he going to be alright?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Just hurry!" She jumped at his sudden tone of voice but nodded her head nervously. She was about to turn when the growling seemed to increase.

"**Don't. You. **_DARE_**. Leave Me! Don't you Dare!**" He said, quickly standing to his feet. He was about to charge when Gohan stood in front of her.

"Go!" He yelled, struggling to hold the teen back. Hitomi quickly ran out of there. She ran down the hall and busted through the door.

"Hitomi!" The teacher yelled angrily. Ignoring her yells, She quickly ran to Goten's desk before trying to explain everything that just took place. She started talking too fast for anyone to understand.

"Wait, slow down, Hitomi. What happened?"

"Trunks! He's gone mad! Gohan told me to tell you to get me out of here and take me to Bulma!" She said quickly. He was about to question her when he seen the Blood on her neck.

"Goten..." Bra started, also looking at her neck.

"Come on!" Hitomi said, panicking. She grabbed his hand and ran out the room with him in tow. Bra and Marron looked at each other before following the two.

"So much for lunch," Jordan said, as he watched them leave. A frown on his face. He was not going to lose to some snot nose kid that thinks he's in charge of everything and everyone. Not anymore.

* * *

**Well that's it! Sorry for the long wait! Please review and I'll update sooner. I'll update as soon as I get a good amount of reviews so tell your friends! n.n Alaterz!**

**P.s.,**

**I have a new/old story that I just posted. I've explained it in the first chapter. it's called, "Your Right Where You Belong." Please read and review it, thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MUST READ BOTTOM!**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

The Black haired teen's bursted through the front doors, the Blonde and Blue girls closely followed behind. Without difficulty or effort, he easily picked up the smaller dark haired teen Bridal style. "Hang on tight," and with that, he powered up to his maximum and quickly took off. Hitomi buried her head in his chest to block out the wind that hit her face. She was a little shocked to see her new friends flying, and at this speed but didn't say anything. She'll have to ask about this later as her mind wandered back to the enraged teen back at the school.

Seeing him like that was frightening. The crazed look in his eyes as he looked in her direction. She questioned herself if she should go back. Did she do the right thing by leaving him by himself. She knew his bad temper, but was it worth leaving knowing he'll always be around to bring her pain?

A small tug in her heart caused her breath to hitch in her throat. She wasn't expecting it to slightly increase as they drifted farther from the school. Her body slightly shuddered a image of the teen popped into her head. His face held the expression he was feeling, pained, angered, longing. His voice echoed through her mind. '_Where the hell do you think your going?_' She heard a dark chuckle from him. '_You just wait until I see you..._' His voice faded away into the back of her mind.

Goten looked down at her, feeling her shaking slightly in his arm's. His brows was furrowed slightly as he looked straight forward once more. He had to get her to C.C. as soon as possible. Something wasn't right.

Her small hands gripped his shirt tightly. "I have to go back.." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Angry eyes shifted down to the teen. What the hell was she talking about?

"Goten, take me-"

"No." He said sternly. He held her close to his form and flew faster. "Where almost there.." He informed the teen. Hitomi looked up at him with worried eyes.

"But-"

"Not another word, Hitomi." He said, his eyes showing there own emotion: angered. The teen closed her mouth a few seconds later as she stared up at him. Why wouldn't he listen to her? And what's with the new attitude? Sighing, she rested her head on his chest once more.

It was a matter of time before the teen started to tear up, and before they knew it, she was screaming in agony. Goten stopped in mid-air as she started thrashing around in his arm's. His eyes widen in shocked as he seen scratches slowly appearing on her form that was in view. Bra and Marron came a few feet behind him watching the scene before them.

Many questions ran through his mind as he seen this. "Hitomi, calm down!" He yelled over her screams. He was having a little trouble keeping a firm grip on the teen.

There heads turned as a loud explosion was heard just a few miles away from the four. "The school..." Marron's voice wavered slightly. They could feel two huge power levels and instantly knew who it was.

"Is Gohan really having a hard time taking him down?" Bra questioned no one in particular. They watched as smoke quickly made it's way into the clear sky as the building was slowly burning.

"Bra, Marron. Help get the student's out of the building quick." He ordered. The two nodded without questioning him and quickly flew back to the building. As they blasted off, he turned his attention back to the girl who struggled against him. He shifted her slightly in his arms so her leg's and arm's was wrapped around him as one hand was on the back of her head and the other on her lower back, keeping her slightly more steady. He quickly blasted off. He could feel her arm's tightening around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. A small stream of liquid rolling down the side of her face.

Gohan looked at the now destroyed parking lot. He waited for the smoke to clear before he looked down at the huge crater. His eyes was a turquoise color but his hair remained the same dark color. His power was still climbing as he tried to control his anger that he held for the small teen that laid limp on the ground. He could easily tell the boy wasn't done just yet.

Trunks eyes was tightly closed as he struggled to breath. His shirt had tears on it, as well as his pants. It was only minutes until he regained his breathing before cracking his eyes open. His eyes shot a murderous glare at the older Saiyan. Unlike Trunks, Besides the small scratch on his left cheek, Gohan was in perfect shape. He had lost his glasses when the battle began.

It was then Gohan turned around to see the building set in flames. Screaming people that was still trapped inside. But as Gohan was distracted, Trunks too this time to charge up slightly. He did a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. He fires an energy sphere from his palms.

Gohan barely had time to dodge the attack. He snapped his head towards the smaller Hybrid. He could see the faint smirk on the boy's face. And in seconds, Gohan was suddenly thrown back as the force of the building exploding.

He caught himself in the air and his eyes widen as he looked at the school that was in ruins.

He was suddenly send down hard into the ground as a fist connected to his head. As he slowly pulled himself off the ground, he watched as the teen levitated in front of him. His own eyes holding anger in them as he glared at the man.

Gohan gritted his teeth, "Do you know what you did?! All those people...!" He didn't get a response but he did receive a smirk that only angered him even more. With a loud cry, Gohan charged at him. Trunks didn't have enough time to move out of the way as Gohan's fist connected with the boy's stomach. Quickly, he started throwing wild but concentrated punches, easily taking over.

Goten lowered his energy as he slowly came to a stop. As he landed, he ran straight for the door. He quickly took out his spare key that Bulma gave him and put it in the slot. Opening the door, he closed and locked it behind him. Balancing the child in his arm's, with lightening speed, he made his way to the back yard knowing where he could easily put her for protection.

Once he reached the yard, he walked to the G.r. and banged on it rapidly. "Come on, Vegeta! Open up! It's Important!" He yelled as he continued his banging. In seconds, the door slid open and he was met with black eyes glaring down at him. He was dressed in nothing but spandex shorts with a towel draped around his neck.

"What do you want?" He growled. He hated when he was interrupted from his training. He wondered what non-sense his rival has brought upon him this time.

"It's Trunks, He's-"

"Yes I felt the Brat's power level earlier. Is this what you interrupted my training for?" He questioned. His eyes shifted to the figure he was holding in his arms. He heard a small moan escape her lip's. "What's she doing here?"

"If you would let me explain. I think he bit her." He explained. He easily balanced the still girl on one arm and moved her hair out of the way. There you could see the bite mark that was still a little damped with blood. Vegeta looked at her neck before looking back down at the Goku Look-A-Like.

"Why would he...?" He stopped as he took a step closer. He inspected her neck closely. The mark was deep into her flesh, that he could tell. Goten watched as he inspected the sleeping girl's neck. When he took a step back, that's when he asked, "So what does that mean?" He questioned.

Vegeta was silent for the most part. He crossed his arm's as his eyes locked with the girl.

"Well?" Goten said, getting a little impatient.

"Tell me, what kind of relation does she have with the Brat."

Goten looked up confused. What does that have to do with anything? "Is that really Important?" The glare he received was the answer he got. He sighed in irritation. "They hate each other."

"Was they Inseparable from one another?"

"I would always find him next to her if that's what you mean."

"Anything else?"

Goten looked up as he thought. "In class, she was passing notes and our teacher was reading it out loud. She said something about them being in the staircase..." He trailed off, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you have any Information on her background?"

"Not really. I'm still learning about her.." He said, glancing down at the girl. He then looked back up at the older Saiyan. "Can you please help me keep her safe. Trunks is still after her."

Vegeta turned his back to the boy. "And why would I do that?"

"Vegeta!"

"Alright! Put her inside." He ordered, walking inside the G.R.. Goten hesitated but soon complied. He followed him inside.

He looked around the huge room before back at him. "So, what are we-"

"Quiet Brat. I'm thinking!" He interrupted. Goten sighed lowly as he watched the man glare up at nothing.

'Now why would the Brat be after her? She's a mere human,' He then glanced at the sleeping child. 'And a weak one at that. And that doesn't explain the bite mark...'

"Brat,"

Goten looked up. "Yes?"

"How did she receive those marks?"

Goten looked down at the girl before responding. "She was screaming and They just appeared out of no where.."

"Screaming? Was she under some attack?" With all the information he was getting, none of this made sense.

"Well no. They just appeared when we was flying here. She was screaming like she was in pain." He explained.

Hearing another moan from the girl, he gently rubbed her back.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her gently.

"He's mad. Mad at me for leaving him," She said lowly but the two Saiyan's heard her perfectly clear. "I-I have to go back..."

Goten's eyes furrowed as he looked at her. "Are you crazy? Your not going back to him. Your staying here!" He said, his anger rising slowly. How could she want to go back to that Bastard when he hurt her?

"But-"

"No but's, Hitomi. End of discussion." He said sternly. There might be a chance he was right about her and if so, he wasn't going to let her get hurt. They are so close to finding out, he just know's it.

"Where are we?" She asked when it was quiet.

"C.C.," He answered.

"Where at C.C.," She said in a tired low voice. Her eyes was still closed. She could till see the Image of him from before in her head.

Goten raised an eyebrow at her but waved her off. He looked to the spiky haired man. He was about to continue but stopped as a large bang was at the door, startling the young teen. It was then they felt the massive wave of energy.

His eyes widen as he took a step back. He held on tighter to the smaller teen. 'B-b-but how?!' How was they not able to sense his energy until now?

The banging hadn't seized one bit. He felt her shaking her head back and forth, her hands on her ears as to block out the noise. "He's upset with me!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She looked into his eyes. Her eyes was unfocused, that he could tell. It was glassy, but not from the tears.

"Open this damn door!" His voice roared. The banging only seemed to get louder as his anger rose. "Pan!"

"I-I have to go to him," She said, trying to break the hold on Goten but he didn't move a muscle.

"I told you, your not going with him," He said lowly, dead serious.

Vegeta too a step forward in front of the two. "Get the girl out of here, Take her to Kakarot while I'll hold him off." He ordered. Goten nodded, looking at the door.

They heard him hiss in frustration. "Fuck this!" He screamed. He floated up high in the sky. Glaring down at the space ship/G.R., He raised his hands into the sky. He focused a great amount of energy in the palm of his hands. The energy growing by seconds. A large energy sphere appeared. Balancing the energy in one hand, he swung his hands down and fires the ball of energy at the G.R.

The G.R. exploded, causing the ground to shake. He waited for the smoke to evaporate into the air. He looked down to see the G.R. into debree on the ground, smoke coming from the broken metal pieces.

Just as fast as the G.R. went crashing down, it was sent flying as a massive wave of energy threw it every which way as a cry was heard. Trunks didn't even have to block as the pieces flew around his form. He watched as his Father energy sent the metal pieces flying. He then turned to the Boy who was on one knee, holding onto the girl tightly. The three had many cuts on their form.

Once his eyes landed on his target, his growl was heard by all. He levitated to the ground and began walking towards the three, his power level rising rapidly, his fist balled tightly into a fist, his face holding many emotion. He wanted to see Blood everywhere.

"What are you waiting for, get the hell out of here!" Vegeta yelled. He turned his attention to his enraged son.

Goten slowly pulled him and the girl out from all the rubble and stood on two shakily legs. He tried to balance the girl in his arm's as he mustered all the energy he could to levitate from the ground.

Trunks seen this and quickly flew at them. Vegeta watched his son quickly fazed in and out as he neared. He met his son half way and soon a fight broke loose.

Not wanting to wait and see what would happen next, Goten flew off.

Minutes Later...

They was half way to there destination: **The Son Household**

He started to slow down a bit as his energy was quickly draining. 'In least where almost there' He thought with relief. May['be his Father had some Sensu Bean's for the both of them. He hoped he did. He would be ready to face off Trunks if he ever comes back looking for her. He'll meet him head on.

"Goten?" She started,

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone hate me?" She asked in a sad voice.

He turned his head at her and held her a little tightly. "No one hates you, Hitomi." He assured her. He looked straight ahead once more.

Deep down, he had a feeling that That question wasn't just about them...

When they came to the beginning of the forest, it was then she started thrashing around again. He lowered them to the ground and he laid her on the ground. "Hitomi, what happen?" He yelled over her screams. Blood started to seep out the cut's on her form.

He grabbed her wrist at a chance to stop her but she just struggled even more. He had no idea what to do.

They had to start moving again. He didn't know what he'll do if Trunks showed his face again while he was in this state. Quickly, he picked up the thrashing girl once more before taking flight. It was much harder now to control the teen.

"Ahhh!" He was send crashing down to the ground as a Ki blast appeared out of no where. He held on tighter as they came into contact with the ground. They rolled until they came to a stop with Hitomi on top. Goten cracked open his eyes to see Trunks walking towards them dangerously. He held out his hands as multi Ki blast was shot at them.

Without Thinking, he rolled them over quickly, it was then he noticed a steep hill. He mentally cursed as they rolled down the hill. "Fuck," He cursed as a small rock hit his lower back.

When they came to a stop at the bottom with her on top once more, He opened his eyes and couldn't focused his sight. Everything was spinning. Quickly, he rolled them over and stood on too weak legs. He picked the girl up Bridal style and stumbled as he walked, trying to stay in a straight line but failed.

"Arg!" His hand came on the tree trunks as he felt a sting on his back. One after the other, a Ki blast was shot at him. Slowly, he dropped to one knee, then the other, before just slowly falling altogether.

He heard footstep's approaching and sat up slowly. Hitomi's form now on the ground. He seen the shadow of the figure and growled lowly. "I swear, I will get you back," And with that, A hard fist collided with his skull, knocking him out cold. He fell forward from the impact.

His eyes shifted to the girl underneath the boy. He bared his teeth down before kicking the male off the girl. Goten's back collided with the tree hard before falling to the ground with a sicken thud.

When he turned back to the girl, he seen as she sat up, looking down in her lap. He took a step forward. Sensing this, she crawled back.

"**You**," He hissed. She crawled back again. His lips was perched as his anger rosed. He couldn't even explain how he was feeling. This girl was going to pay.

Taking another step, he yanked the front of her shirt, and brought her face closer to his. "**You**," Her eyes widen in fear as her face was only inches way from his.

He slammed her back hard into the tree as his body trapped her's. "**I want..you**," His voice low, wavering slightly. And before she knew it, his mouth slammed into her's in a desperate, hungry kiss. Her eyes was tightly closed, but eased up a bit. She soon found herself responding to the kiss.

Quickly letting go of her shirt, he cupped her face as he forced his tongue in her mouth. A chill went down his spine as his body felt warmer. Her mouth was small and hot. She moaned lightly against his mouth as his tongue caressed her's. Her hands came on his wrist, trying to pull away. His eyebrows furrowed more at this.

Taking charge, the kiss started to get more heated and aggressive. He started to take of his shredded jacket and ripped through his torn shirt. He then pulled away as he pulled her shirt up over her head. He then yanked the orange handkerchief off her neck and carelessly threw it behind him. He then went back to attacking her lip's with his once more, much pleased now that he could feel her more.

When he finally pulled away, she inhaled deeply. His mouth came onto her neck. His teeth grazed over her still damped bite mark. The taste of her blood excited him.

She wondered why her neck or the bruised part's of her body wasn't hurting like she thought it would when made in contact. Instead, it felt good, having his finger's graze over her skin. But that thought drifted as this new feeling clouded her mind.

It was when his hands came onto her her waist, tracing her curves before slowly trailing upwards. When his hand was reaching it's destination, She stopped him. That earned a small growl from the Lavender Teen.

She opened her mouth to speak but he claimed her mouth once more.

Her eyes closed once again as her lips danced in the same rhythm as his. She was suddenly getting second thoughts about there actions. What if they continue on, where would that leave them? What would that make of them? What does This make of them? Was they still enemies, or much more? This kid was weird one. One who she shouldn't be messing with. After seeing the way he act's with her, what was she still doing here? She should of had escaped when he was dealing with Goten, knowing that's what he wanted her to do, but instead, she stayed. She wished something good would happen in her life that would save her from great pain.

She turned her neck to the side to try to break the lip contact, but ended with a hand sharply keeping her chin in place as he's lip's was pressed harder to hers, biting on her bottom lip in a teasing manor. She willingly opened her mouth to let his tongue in once more. It what this time she met his and started to tease him a bit, flicking her tongue against his. He moaned against her lips. That's it, he need her Now!

His hands came onto the front of her pant's, trying to unbutton them. When he undid the button, it was then a fast hand came in contact with his neck and just like that, he dropped to the floor like a rock.

She was beyond shock as she watched his body drop like that. It was then she realized a figure that was standing in front of her. She looked up to see a tall man with hair going in every direction.

She didn't know what it was but her body suddenly felt weak. Her knee's quickly gave in, the same time her eyes rolling in the back of her head. A small humming noise escaped her lip's as she started to drop, but the mysterious man caught her before she could fall on the other teen.

He brushed some of the hair that fell in her face away, giving him a better look at her. As he held on to her, A small bitter smile graced his face as he stared down at the tiny form he held. This was her, he was sure of it.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Sorry about the late update, I've been busy with school and I have regents next week. I'm scared to death. lol anyways, please check my other stories, "Double the Trouble," And "You're right where you belong." Thanks and laterz! n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**MUST READ BOTTOM!**

**Summary: Being a foster kid is hard. Being in Orange Star High is hell. After being put up with all the torment ever since they was little, thing's change but not only for a certain teen, but everyone around her as well. And who's this mysterious boy that's tailing her? Will things change back to the way they was suppose to be or will things stay the same, This hatred, slowly destroying the bond they never knew of, And what was that promise made before they born again? Will the tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes help her through her toughest times, or will she have to fend for herself like she's been doing and failing? All secrets will remain hidden until the day she meet's a tall man with a big heart.**

**Note: Age's will probably change during the story. Pan is a run away foster kid and current name is "Hitomi Kiyuki"**

**Pan: 15**

**Trunks: 16**

**Bra: 15**

**Goten: 15 turning 16**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

She let out a small scream as she shot up in the bed. The white sheets fell down in her lap from her movement. She started to rub her eyes rapidly, trying to get the blurriness from her sight, the same time trying to get out the bed. She of course fell face first on the floor.

Groaning, she kicked off the sheets before standing. Once to her feet, she took a look around her. The room was huge but empty, besides the single bed she stumbled out of. She noticed her clothe wear. She was now wearing one of Bra's black tank top's that exposed her backside with cute army shorts. She could tell it was Bra's because it clung to her figure, and it was her taste in style.

It was then she turned to look in back of her that she seen the glass window. There she could see an older Version of Bra who held a clip board in her arms. She wore a white lab coat, and underneath that was a blue tank top and white shorts. Next to the look a like, stood Gohan. His glasses was off and his clothes was torn into pieces. His stare was hard as he stared out of space as he replayed the events that took place before. And next to the science nerd stood someone who was no better than him. The smaller spiky haired man from before. She remembered him when she was being chased by the psychotic robot.

She quickly made her way over to the window. Placing her hands on the glass, she looked at all of them, scared but nervous had appeared in her eyes. She didn't even remember falling asleep, let alone coming here.

She watched as the older women was talking to the shorter man and in seconds, she was yelling at him as she got in his face. What she said, she didn't know. She believed this room was sound proof or something as all she seen was there mouth moving but no sound coming out. And suddenly Gohan frowned at the man also. The shorter man rolled his eyes before walking to the table where a weird looking contraption was set. He pressed one of the many buttons on the panel. Suddenly, She could now here the yelling the women was doing.

"What do you think your doing?! If he finds her here-"

"Quiet Women," Was all he said as the door automatically opened. Her head turned to the door and slowly advanced towards it. She put a hand on the frame as she stared at everyone a little curious. Vegeta took one glance at the teen before heading to the door and exiting. Bulma watched her husband before rolling her eyes at his mysterious ways.

Gohan walked up to her and crouched down to her level. Putting both hands on her shoulders he asked, "How are you feeling, Hitomi?"

"..." She fixed her glaze at the door, and as if she knew it, the door opened to reveal Vegeta himself, and behind him was the person Gohan didn't wanted to see at the moment. He stood up and put Hitomi completely behind him and glared at the boy.

"Vegeta, what is the meaning of this?" He questioned, his Ki rising.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him and crossed his arm's over his chest. He watched as the girl peaked behind the grown up Nerd and then to his son who stood in the same position as him. His eyes was hard on the man who stood in the way of the smaller teen.

Gohan's eyes widen as she ran past him and towards the boy. Her arm's came around his waist, pulling him closer. Her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arm's around her, his hard stare still on the young man who was glaring at him full force. He could tell Gohan was upset that she was now in his arm's but that didn't bother him, he was mad too. How dare he try to take her away from him.

With one more glare towards the older Saiyan, he turned to open the door and lead the girl out. And to get his point across, he slammed the door shut.

Gohan watched as he slammed the door and turned his attention to the Prince of Saiyans. "The hell did you just do, Vegeta," His voice was low, his angered not hidden.

"Clearly you can see for yourself that the Brat is now attached to him. As you told me yourself that you witnessed him mark her."

"But shouldn't He be after Her since He marked Her?! Isn't that how it goes?"

"Technically from what I've been told, when two Saiyans mate, in the end they both mark one another Thus bringing them as one." Bulma stated.

"Now it's not how I'm accustomed to it as I never heard of this before but I'm guessing it's because of the lack of Saiyan blood in her." Vegeta spoke.

"Saiyan blood? Does that mean-"

"Well I'm still doing some research on that," She quickly said, glaring at her husband. The last thing she needed was to get his hopes up. "Remember, I still need to do a test on her-"

"Do the test now." He demanded.

"Gohan it's not that simple," She spoke lowly. She took a step back as he walked towards her. Gripping the front of the her white lab coat, he lifted her off the ground by a feet.

"Brat, put my mate down now!" Vegeta snapped, taking a step closer, but the Hybrid Ignored his request as his fist gripped tighter.

He laughter bitterly. "Bulma, your a smart girl, I think you can pull something together within next week."

"I'm not going to tell you again, Put my mate down!" He roared. He grabbed Gohan by his arm in a tight grip, but even with his strength, he couldn't move the younger Saiyan's grip from his wife.

"I'll be back within two days, that she give you enough time to get the right equipment you'll need." And with that, he let go of her lab coat, letting her fall to the floor. He shooked off the older man's grip from his arm and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

Vegeta helped his wife to her feet before heading towards the door himself. He wasn't going to let the Brat get away from treating his wife like that.

"Vegeta, Wait!"

"What?" He snapped, turning to her.

She sighed before continuing. "Let him go." She turned her back to get her clip board that still laid on the floor.

"You know he was just reacting to the way a Parent would if they was in the same position as him. You would probably do even worst." She spoke.

"But that doesn't give him the right to touch what's Mine." He hissed, turning to the door once more. When his hand touched the doorknob, he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. She turned him around and planted a small kiss on his lips before smiling at him.

"Let's just forget what happen."

"Well I'm not going to let that go," He said, looking deeply into her eyes. Kissing him once more, they both headed back to the table. 'Were going to be up all night pulling this through.' She mentally sighed as she cracked her knuckles. 'Minds well get started,'

Down Stairs

Gohan walked down the stairs to see Trunks and Hitomi. Trunks was laying down on the couch with Hitomi laying on top of him. Her hands clutching to his shirt as her focus was on the T.V.. Trunks had one arm behind his head as the other was draped around her waist as he glanced at the flat screen but not paying attention whatsoever as he was lost in his thoughts. The girl on top of him running through his mind. She had a lot hidden behind the fake innocent act but since he took action of marking her skin, he could feel everything she did but it was only so much as she was now hiding her backgrounds. It was as if she knew when he tried entering her mind and she would automatically shut down, so the only thing he seen was kindness, girly shit that he couldn't care less about, but he knew that was only an act. There's no way someone could only be thinking of that 24/7. At first he thought it was because she was too innocent. But the next couple of times of seeing the same thing just started to get weird. He remember one time he opened the link to her, darkness was everywhere as he heard familiar faint screams, and all of a sudden, an Image of the orange bandanna shown before it dissolved with the darkness only to replace with the same girly Images that floated in her mind.

But now that she's the only one marked, he now stands in a dangerous situation. He now had a single bond to the teen. And even if he didn't like to admit it, he was feeling slightly weak. His face as gotten a little paler and always seems to be in a bad mood. Well no one can really blame him as he tries to be alone with her but every time they find time to themselves, someone interrupts them which pisses him off to no end.

And even thought she's the one marked, she shows little that she's his. His answer to that is because of the lack Saiyan blood in her, and if so the question is where did she stand? She would stay close, follow him around like a lost puppy but she would occasionally reject marking him when they would be alone. It also didn't help with the interruptions as well. It's only a matter of time until the single-bond became too dangerous to do anything to solve it. He had to get her to mark her and soon or they'll both be in trouble.

His head turn as he sensed someone entered and met Gohan's glaze. He glared back at him with such passion. He watched as the older Saiyan make his way over to them. Hitmoi sat up once he came into her view and stared at him confused.

"Gohan..." But he silenced her as he crouched down to her level.

"Hitomi," Sighing, He ran a hand through her hair. She leaned into his hand, liking the comfort she was getting and gave a small smile, still confused. "How would you like to come take a walk with me?" He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the teen. Quickly, Trunks grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. He held onto her protectively as his glare harden as he stared at his Teacher.

"Trunks..." Gohan spoke, he balled his fist in an attempt to control his anger.

"Let her go, Brat. He's not going to harm her." Came Vegeta's voice. Hitomi was the only one who looked up as the two continued to glare at each other. He was currently carrying a box in his arm. "Brat!"

Trunks growled, showing his fangs. Hitomi looked at him calmly before turning back to Gohan, smiling. "Can we go in a hour please?" She said, wrapping an arm around the Lavender's neck, her head leaning on his.

Gohan seen that she wasn't going to change her mind, specially if the Teen wasn't letting her go anytime soon so he mind's well wait. "Fine." He hissed, letting her wrist go and with that, he left the room.

Once he was gone, Trunks turned her around so she straddled him. A smile plastered on her face was she rested her forehead on his as she glazed at him. He leaned in to capture her lips in his but she quickly turned her face away so he only kissed her cheek. "Nope," She laughed, before turning to look at him. She could see a little glint in his eyes as he looked up at her, and before she knew it, she was now looking up at Baby blue eyes.

He held her wrist above her head as he laid between her legs. She giggled as he smirked and leaned in for the second time. She turned her head to the side once more. Now getting tired of her games, he held on to her wrist with one hand as his free hand grabbed her chin to hold in place. He dipped his head once more. When his lips finally landed on hers, she started laughing into the kiss, causing him to end it shortly.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, slightly annoyed with her Interruptions. He seen her eyes lit up as she tried to control her giggles. "What?"

She shifted her eyes downward and she let out another giggle. He followed her glaze and turn to look what the girl was laughing about. Once he seen what caused her to laugh, he rolled his eyes before cracking a small smirk. "You have a tail?" She asked, giggling. She watched as it untangled itself from her leg and laid on the couch. Turning back toward the teen, he kissed her long and hard on the mouth. Her eyes instantly fell closed at the feel of him. She moaned as he bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

He moaned as her tongue flicked against his.

When they broke apart, he stared deeply into her dark eyes. "Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

His eyes suddenly harden as his tone was now serious. "I want you to tell me where did you get those bruises from before. I know what I did but there still seemed to be more on your body."

She gave a sad smile before planting a small kiss on his lips. "Trunks, there's no reason to worry. I just need to be more cooperative and to hold my tongue." His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "What are you hiding from me?"

She let out a bitter smile as she glanced away from his for a brief moment. "It's best to keep secrets from curious people for no one knows who's lurking around to make sure your promised is kept."

"Okay now your just talking nonsense." He said getting Irritated.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy on top. "Am I really?" She didn't even wince as his hand tightened around her wrists. She gave him a bitter smile. "Trust me when I say this, You wouldn't want to know."

"But I do."

"But I can't."

"And why not?!"

"Because it's non of your concerns, silly." Hitomi said.

He held a solemn expression. "If it has something to do with you, it does."

"Sorry but I can't." She repeated. He growled in frustration before sitting up completely. He stood up and turned to the smaller teen who still laid on the couch.

"You got until tonight to tell me or I will force it out of you." He threatened. He turned to walk away.

She stood up from the couch and walked towards him. "And how do you suppose you'll do that? Your going to hit me, make feel weak against you? Or are you going to lock me away somewhere?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

She wasn't shocked to find herself pinned against the wall, his body trapping her's to prevent her from escaping as his lips attacked her's hungrily. "All of the above," he spoke lowly a smirk now present on his face. Now why did she shivered slightly when he said that?

She kept her eyes locked with his until they heard footstep's nearing, but even then when the person entered the room they didn't look away from each other.

The person cleared their throat before speaking. "Hitomi," She was the first to break the eye contact after a few seconds to see Gohan glaring at the teen who still trapped her to the wall.

She nodded before looking back at the teen, signaling for him to let go of her. He gave her one more longing kiss before stepping back. She quickly made her way over to her teacher and together they headed out the door. Trunks watched as they left, his hands balling into tight fist. He still didn't like the fact that she was running off while he didn't know where she was heading. But that didn't mean he couldn't talk to her. He smirked to himself before heading upstairs to his room.

The two took there time walking down the non busy street. Hitomi took noticed that it was nearing to be dark soon. She would have to hurry the walk up so she would at least be able to make it home a little late. But she didn't want to make Gohan feel bad just because she had to go home. Home... She shooked her head. That wasn't a home, that was a restricted area for people so no one would hear her scream for when she called for anyone. It was a temporary place she had to stay until _**He**_ got bored of her and had no use of her anymore and sold her to some other place to live. There was nothing waiting for her so she decided to stay a for a few hours. What's one more rape gonna do? Break her spirit, her hope?

_Nope_, because it already Had...

Hitomi stood close to her Sensi as they walked, a small smile on her face. She pushed all thoughts about **Him **away. This didn't could as selfish, did it? He crushed what they had so it should be fair to say the least.

She don't really understand herself as much as I like to admit it. She had so many emotions running through her that's it's not even funny to joke about. But she guess that's just how my life is. It's so complicated. Even though she only have to follow a few rules, the complicated part is keeping her emotions in check.

"Hey Sensi?"

"Hm?"

Her hand tracing the mark that laid upon my skin. "Can you explain to me why Trunks bit me?" She questioned. It kind of scared her a little to find out he really does that? Does he do that to everyone or was it just her?

He chuckle to himself as he seen the Innocence present's itself on her face. "Well that's another story for another day." He retorted. He was still very mad that it had to be Trunks who did it. To this little child. **His** little child. Yes, Trunks would pay severely, he would make sure of that.

"So Hitomi," Gohan finally spoke after a few minutes passed between them. He kept his glaze forward as he continued. "Tell me about yourself."

"You know, Trunks tried to get me to do the same thing just minutes ago." She giggled, but it slowly died down as she also looked straight ahead. "Trust me, Sir. You wouldn't want to get too close to me if you value your life."

Gohan's head snapped to the small girl. Okay now, what was she talking about? "What happened to Gohan?" He joked, trying to lighten up her mood. She just smiled as she continued to look straight. "And why would you say that. You seem like a nice girl and it seem's Goten, Bra, and Marron has taken a liking to you so why not? I want to know All about you."

"Now if I told you, you would have a different perspective of me." She said folding her hands in front of her.

"When's your birthday?" He said, Ignoring what she just said.

"November 22."

He looked straight ahead now, no emotion on his face whatsoever. "Why did you suddenly decided to go to Orange Star High?"

"Because I had gotten into a lot of trouble in my other schools."

"The marks you had before? Where did you get them from?" Her head snapped up at him in surprised. Did he already know about them?

"I-I-I did it to myself."

"Don't lie, Hitomi. It doesn't suit you."

"Well how do you know?" She questioned a little hotly.

"Where did you get the marks from?" He repeated.

"I told you I did it!"

"If you don't tell me I will call your parents to have a little talk about the matter." He warned.

"Go ahead! There's nothing else he could do to me! He's already did all you could think of!"

"And what is that?"

"..N-Nothing, just forget it..."

"Hitomi.."

"I said it was nothing!" She yelled, causing the people that was near to stop and stare at the two. She looked up at the older man with tears in her eyes and before he even had time to speak another word, she off running off.

"Dammit." He swore under his breath. "Hitomi!" He yelled after the teen. He sighed as he chased the smaller teen. He easily caught up to her in a matter of seconds. Quickly grabbing her wrist, and lead her to a near by park. She didn't fight back as she didn't have it in her heart to do so. He was just trying to get to know her better. She suddenly felt bad for yelling but she didn't regret it. She felt the need to scream and she did. Too bad it had to be Gohan that got yelled at.

He selected a bench that was far away from everyone else. As they both took a seat, she quickly turned to him and apologized for her little outburst. But stopped when she seen him chuckle and waved it off. Sighing, She looked down in her lap, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"Who do you live with?"

"Please, no more questions."

"Who do you live with." He repeated.

"M-m-my D-dad" She choked.

"Is he your biological Father?"

"No.." She said just above a whisper.

"Do you know who or where your real parents are?" He questioned. He really wanted to say that she's already meet them but decided against it. Even though he was positive she was his offspring, he just wanted to confirm by Bulma when she's done fixing things up in the lab for the test they'll be taking.

"No..."

"Is he treating you alright?"

"...Y-yes..."

"Hitomi, if you would just tell me what's going on. I could help you, but you have to trust me."

"How can I trust you if I can't even trust myself!" She suddenly yelled. He seen this coming and didn't flinch.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned softly.

"All my life, I've been trusting everyone, thinking they'll protect me when the truth is," She turn to look at the older man. Tears shining brightly but she didn't dare let them fall. Her eyes suddenly cold and distant. "No one is really there for You..." He stayed quiet as he let he continue. "Going to place to place with different people can really mess a girl up. People only using me for there own fun. I-I-It's really fucked up!" She cried. "And I'm not strong enough to do anything! I can't protect myself, I don't have anyone to lean on because they'll turn there back on me when I need them the most! They always do! And it's shocking to know that Goten, Bra, and Marron is still there! But it's just a matter of time until they'll do the same..."

"Okay, I know how your feeling but there's no reason to bad mouth them. Trust me, there all good friends to have. I should know as there my friend." Gohan said, defending the three super teen's.

"Gohan, if you was in my shoes, you'd understand but your not. You just don't understand..."

"So then make me understand. Your still hiding a lot and you need to let it out! What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of being hurt! I've lived with fear all my life and no one was ever there to help me! No one was there when I was being hit or raped everyday! No one cared about me! Is that what you wanted to hear, Gohan?! He hurted me. He broke my trust, and all I have is my heart. That's all that's left..."

Gohan was beyond pissed. "I want you to tell me **Everything** from the beginning, **Now**."

"He hurt me, Gohan. He hurted me..." She whispered. He moved closer and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm's around her as she laid her head on his chest. A hand came up to clutch the front of his shirt. "I can't remember the beginning... "

"Then start from where you do remember." He said softly.

She took a deep breath. "It started when I was 7..." A tear slipped from her eye.

At Capsule Corp...

It was past mid night when the two entered the large C.C. building. As Gohan closed the door, the two made there way to the living room to see Marron and Goten watching T.V. on the flat screen. The two teen's looked up to see Hitomi and Gohan enter.

"Sup Gohan, had a nice walk?" Goten question, hiding his true meanings of his words.

"Sure," He said, his eyebrow twitching up slightly as he took a small glance at the girl. She stoo next to him, her eyes glued to the ground.

It was then he turned and walked out of the room.

Marron looked at his retreating form before asking, "What was that about?" But Goten didn't say anything as he kept staring at the girl who kept her stare at her shoes as she kicked the wooden floor.

"Hitomi?"

_'Get your ass up here, **Now!**' _

She jumped slightly, as his voice entered her mind. Without a second glance to the boy, She turned and walked up the stairs. She bumped into Bra on the way up. Bra was about to greet her when she seen the dried tears and distress look on her face. "Hitomi, what happen?" She asked worriedly.

"Can you direct me to Trunks' room please." She asked quietly. The blue haired nodded and grabbed the smaller teen's hand, guiding her down the hall.

"Here it is." She said as they came to the door. "Call me if you need something, Okay?" But the girl didn't say anything as she turned the knob and entered the dark room, closing the door quietly behind her. She knew she'll talk when she was ready. She just hoped she'll be alright. Bra sighed before heading back the way she came from and down the stairs.

She turned on the light to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as his mouth was covered by his folded hands. He glared at the wall straight ahead of him but his head snapped up when his door opened. His face in an angered expression. She shifted uncomfortably as his eerie glaze harden on her. He quickly stood up and walked up to her. Grabbed the front of her shirt, he yanked her towards harshly. Their faces so close that there noses was pressed against each other.

Her eyes widen in fear as she looked into his. She wondered what got him so mad but if she had to guess, it probably had something to do with her...

"You was being abused and you didn't even tell me?!" He hissed dangerously low that it sent chills down her back. How the heck did he- "I read your fucking thoughts!" He yelled pushing her on his bed not to gently.

She gasped as her back hit his mattress. Was that really necessary?

He ran his hand through his hair and gripped it tightly. "You got a lot of nerves hiding that shit from me, Pan." He Hissed.

She took note that he calls her "Pan" when he's either pissed or serious.

He turned around to prevent himself from doing something he might regret, and grabbed anything he could get his hands on and that being a picture frame that sat on his night stand and threw it against the wall with much force. It shattered into millions of pieces.

"Who is he?!" He yelled walking towards her again. She started to move back on the bed but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, almost causing her to fall off the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed. "What's his name!"

By now she had tears streaming down her face as she choked on a sob. He perched his lips as his anger rose even more. "Hitomi, who. do. you. fucking. live. with?!"

Bulma, Goten, Bra, Marron, had ran up the stairs with Vegeta hot on there tail. They came at the sound of yelling and something being thrown. They all was trying to get in but Vegeta blocked there path. "This is between them, not you." He stated, his voice in his usual tone.

"But Dad-" Bra protested. It was obvious that things was getting out of control and he wanted them to do nothing.

"Go downstairs, all of you!" He ordered, his tone rising as they heard her scream at him. They all looked back at the door having second thoughts of the Saiyans' order. "Now!" His voice caused all of them to jump slightly at his tone. They then complied, still not agreeing with his decision to let them deal with their problem on their own. They waited in the living room, but they still heard faint yelling and banging.

"It's none of your business whatsoever so just drop it!" She screamed. She moved back and stood on his bed and frowned down at him but that all changed when he grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her down so her face was close to his.

"Answer the damn question!" He screamed in her face. She tried to pry his hand from her shirt but he over powered her. He easily brought her off the bed and on the floor. He was about to straddle her hips when her leg came up and tripped him. He came crashing on the floor hard. She rolled out of his grip and backed away from him, going further into the room. She watched as he stood to his feet and slowly started to approach her.

"I have to go, It's getting dark!"

"So you could get raped again? Are you that stupid, Pan?! Why the hell would you go back there?!"

"Trunks just let me go!"

"No!" He yelled. He tackled the teen to the ground and they fell with a thud. She screamed as she fought against him. It was when he tried to pin her arms down that one of her hands got free.

SMACK!

She slapped him hard across the face. The impacted causing his head to turn. The room fell silent between the two. She breathed hard as her body shooked. What did she just do?

Slowly, his head turned back to her, his eyes glaring hard as he could. And before she knew it, his hand came down fast as he back handed her harder than she did him as he actually put much effort. She screamed as her head snapped in the opposite direction.

"Vegeta, we have to do something!" Bulma yelled. They all heard the slaps and her cries and now they couldn't do a thing. They was going to hurt each other to the point where only one is badly injured or even worst.

"We can't do anything now. He's obviously found out about her darkest secret and what's worst is that she's kept it from him knowing it was a serious matter. He tried to give her help but she refuses and making things much too difficult for him and now he's to the point where he don't give a damn about anything." He slightly shrug

"So what does that mean?" Marron asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"There bond is breaking."

He pulled her hands away from her face and yanked her to her feet only to slam her into the wall. She was beyond weak now. She was about to fall into a deep sleep when his hand gripped her chintightly. "Wake up!" He hissed.

"Get off me!" She cried. With all the strength she had-which wasn't much, she broke free from his grasp and pushed him to the ground. But he quickly retaliated by grabbing her wrist, and they both fell. They rolled around, hitting, hissing, clawing at one another. She kicked him off of her when he tried to pin her wrist down again. He had to admit, she was a slippery one but he was still stronger.

When they stood to his feet, she pushed him hard into his computer stand, knocking mostly everything on there down on the floor. He growled loudly at her. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. He jumped down from the computer stand and walked up to her. He pinned her wrist behind her back before He forced her out the door and down the hall, with her struggling to get free the entire time.

Everyone's arguings came to a stop as they heard the yells more clearly. They turned to look at the two who came crashing down the stairs, fighting all the way down. They ended with Trunks pressing Hitomi's face down on the ground hard. She cried out in pain as he added more pressure to her head. When he stood up, he roughly pulled her up. Her back hitting his chest hard as she winced slightly. His hands gripping her wrist with such strength behind her back.

"Trunks...Hitomi..." Bra gasped. She was shocked to see them both beaten up badly. Cut's on every part of skin that was shown with forming bruises. There clothes ripped in several places and most Importantly, the hand print on both there faces.

Without thinking, She suddenly kicked him hard enough to make him let go and his hissed as she ran away to the door but he quickly caught her just before she could disappear from view. "No!" Was her scream when he easily caught her.

Goten was about to run after them when Vegeta held up a hand. "Don't even think about it." He stated, deadly serious.

He held her in a choke hole with only a little air to breathe. She struggled to get free as she clawed at his arm. "Trunks!" He only tightened his grip on her neck. She slowly started to fall limp as she struggled for air. She started to fall to her knees, Trunks falling behind her, keeping his grip. He could feel her hands weaken against him. As she was on both knees,

"Please..."

"Tell me who you live with." He said lowly. He slowly dropped his grip and turned her around. Her arm's came around his neck as his did around her waist pulling her closer as she cried harder. She buried her head in the crook of his neck but he pulled her off him as he his eyes bored into her. There he could easily see her skin was much paler. "Tell me." He demanded.

"His name is 17." She cried.

His eyes hardened at her. But before she new it, his grabbed her face and crashed his lips on her hard. She could feel her heart beating fast as she shooked lightly in his arms. More Tears spilled from her eyes as she shivered slightly, getting the same feeling as earlier as it was obvious to her that he opened the link to there bond and was half way into breaking the barrier that contained all her secrets she build after years of disappointments.

It was then he finally broke through the barrier. And just before he could do anything else, they both fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Check my stories: **

**~Hard to believe: My Prince, Mt best friend, My mate**

**~Double the trouble**

**~You're right where you belong**

**Sorry it took me so long, but here it is! Yesterday I took the living environment Regents for the first time. And To tell you the truth, I think I did 49-51 instead of 50-50 lol. Today I take the Math Regents which I'm feeling a little confidence since I had a little test before the Regents and I scored a 18-18, with a "Great!" at the top. Lol I was so hype. I had got the test on my last day. Yeah, my school is confusing. Our last day was monday but (Well for my grade anyways) but we have to come back just to take the Regents. Tomorrow I'm taking Global and have to do two essays! My life sucks but I hope I do good! I'll update as soon as I can. And for my other story, "Hard to believe..." I'm going to update when I'm through with testing. So until then, laterz! **


End file.
